Death Both Separates us and Brings us Together
by WaffleMafia
Summary: Throughout this fanfiction,we explore the similarities and differences that appear only after Draco and Harry's 6th year...The boys are both separated and brought together by their experiences with death. As their lives change, so does their relationship.
1. Sealed With a Kiss

_**Warning- The following story may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

Harry lay on the familiar four-poster, it's the bed he has resided in for the past 6 years of his schooling career. His mind won't let him believe he's in his 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry... His past is laced with terrible traumas and horrible acts of violence that even some of the oldest wizards in all of the community can't comprehend. His breath slows at the thought of his previous year. He lost his Godfather, and the year before that even when he had to face going through the Tri Wizard Tournament and watching Cedric die as Voldemort came back to power. His third year was probably best of his entire life so far, he met his Godfather and actually had something to look forward to... Now it was all gone. In the blink of an eye, or I this case at the cast of a spell.

He sniggered out loud at the dark humor... His personality had in fact become increasingly dark since last year, he even lashed out at his friends for almost nothing. After the fact the felt awful, but by then it was too late to take it back. It was always to late... He was too late to save Cedric from the killing curse, he was too late to learn occlumency, and he was too late to save the only tie he had to his mother and father. The black haired boy rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes.

"Harry?" Ron asked from across the room, his voice was booming in the previously silent room.

"Mm?" Harry responded. There was a bit of an edge to the remark... He could feel anger rising inside of himself as he heard Ron cross the room towards his bed.

"If you need to talk, you can just tell me and we'll talk. I'm sorry if I disturbed you..." Ron was standing close to Harry, the dark haired boy could feel the heat coming off of his body.

"T-thanks." Harry's tone suddenly softened. Ron didn't do anything to deserve backlash of any sort... He was there when Sirius died just as Harry had been.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"No..." Harry opened his eyes. "Nothing is ever alright. As long as Voldemort is alive and his little cronies are too, nothing will be alright." His gaze was cold and brutal... It cut right through Ron.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry." Ron nodded and walked away.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but there were no words. Instead of sitting in the growing silence, the dark haired boy got up and went to venture around the castle before classes started the next day. A final day of having time to think and remember was something that should be cherished, but to Harry it was just more time to be tortured by what his mind forced him to relive.

The corridors were empty except for a few ghosts who floated by slowly... Finally, Harry was met with his arch nemesis. Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." Draco sneered, his blonde hair slicked and his black suit fitted to his narrow hips and broad shoulders. Both boys drew their wands simultaneously and pointed them at one another.

"What in bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?" Harry sneered back only with much more ferocity.

"Well, Potter. You seem to be in a bad mood... Are you going to write to your- Oh, right. Your God Father is dead. Such a pity when good purebloods die." Malfoy cocked a devilish smirk and raised a blonde brow as he started to pass Harry in the empty hallway, his wand was held limply in his hand.

"DON'T. YOU." Harry gripped Draco's shoulders and slammed him into the wall. "DARE." Harry slammed the boy into the wall again. "HOW" Slam. "DARE." Slam. "YOU." Slam.

"You're right Potter... How dare I talk about your good-for-nothing-blood-traiter Godfather!" Draco spat at Harry's feet and laughed maniacally in his face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH." Harry shrieked and whipped his wand to Draco's neck, causing the blonde to try and break away.

"What are you going to do, Potter? Kill me? Do it you git, I dare you." Draco taunted.

"Fine." Harry smirked.

Harry dug the wand into the pale neck in front of him, he pushed his body hard against the broad-shouldered one and gripped the back of Draco's head. He uttered the Cruciatus curse and crushed his lips against Draco's... The pale boy's lips were open from his shrill screams of pain as he twisted and jerked in an attempt to break from the curse as well as the kiss.

Draco's eyes remained open throughout the whole ordeal, this entire situation would leave him both physically and emotionally pained for some time after. Draco tried feebly to pull away and scream, but the kiss absolutely muffled every attempt at crying for help. His whole body tensed through the pain making him unable to fight back.

Harry broke the kiss and laughed darkly as the blonde boy slid down the wall. The pale boy was breathing heavily and his hair was mussed horribly, and the hair that stuck out was plastered to his forehead from his profuse sweating.

"Wh..." Draco mumbled but stopped, he had lost his train of thought in all the confusion.

"Well, well. It's not so fun when your being tortured, now is it?" Harry's new and increasingly dark personality was starting to really show through.

"I-I..." Draco stammered as Harry knelt in front of him. He couldn't grasp what had just happened... He had his first real kiss taken by none other than Harry Potter, and it's not like it was consensual either.

"Shush." Harry frowned slightly. "I know that was your first kiss, and first time experiencing the Cruciatus Curse. It was my first experience with the curse as well, to be honest. Anyway, from now on you'll remember your first kiss as with a boy and painful... A torturous memory, no? That's the point. Think twice about taunting someone with their past next time." Harry spoke gingerly with boat-loads of faux-niceness, and finally he patted Draco's pale cheek before standing to leave. He walked briskly down the hall, leaving Draco to stew in his confusion.

Draco stayed slouched against the wall for some time... This type of reaction was very uncommon for the boy. His emotions were running rampant in his body in an attempt to configure what had happened not long ago. Normally, Draco would have came back wittily to everything Harry had said, but now he was left full of confusion instead of words.

The intense job of assassinating Dumbledore that was placed upon poor Draco was taking it's toll, though. He had to deal with the emotional distress of having to really kill someone, and Dumbledoreat that. Draco constantly had to battle his previously inconspicuous conscience on the subject, it was both a mental and somewhat physical battle. He would mentally tear himself down with thoughts of what his father would think if he couldn't do it, what his mother would think, what would happen to him, and if he could really handle actually causing someone's death. The physical aspect was that he kept waking from horrid dreams where he was killed for failing his duty, and constant reminder that he would have to take another life and the mere thought made his arms go numb and unable to move.

Now, not only did he have to deal with the emotional strain of knowing he would have to kill someone before this school year ends, also there is the fact that Harry Potter had just tortured him and sealed it with a kiss...


	2. Staring Daggers

_**Warning- The following chapter may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

A dark haired boy lay sprawled across his four-poster bed late in the night... He had finished all his homework, which is surprisingly a lot for the first week back to school. He had a report due for Snape, he had to practice charms and study for a test in his Divination class. He finished this all hours ago, but he still couldn't shut his mind off even though he was thoroughly exhausted. He could not get the mental slide show of him torturing Draco out of his head... Why had he done that? Yes, his personality had changed dramatically since what happened last year, but surely the shift wasn't so intense that it made him almost sinester.

The boy rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, the events replayed over and over in his mind... He could not, for the life of him, get the kiss out of his head. He did it to mentally impact Draco, and even humiliate him, but not because he wanted to see what would happen. It was to be torturous, not experimental. The whole thought of being experimental with Draco was almost mind boggling for the exhausted Harry... Harry sighed and tried to fill his mind with different things, he decided that thinking of how better it was for his mind to be preoccupied with last week's occurrences rather than the death of his God Father.

The boy tossed and turned until the wee hours of the morning where the sun started to show faintly through his curtains, his mind still unable to wrap around even it's on thoughts. Finally, admitting defeat, Harry rose and padded around the room in a bleary-eyed stupor as he searched for his clothes and a towel.

"'Morning Harry." Ron yawned. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Good morning Ron, and no, I didn't sleep well, actually I didn't sleep at all. I wasn't tired." Harry lied and made an attempt at an exasperated face.

"Oi, that's not so good, mate. Especially for today, since we have to read out our reports for potions." Ron made a disgusted face, he knew his report was barely up to par with what Professor Snape normally expected. "Hopefully Hermione will help me out before we have to read it out." Ron sighed before getting up and summoning his clothes and a towel, why Harry hadn't done that he didn't know. Perhaps it was because he was so intensely tired.

Harry nodded in response as Ron left, he gathered his things and headed off as well. Both boys gabbed up the hall and to the bathroom where they showered and changed for school, then the boys headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron and Harry sat at their normal place at the Gryffindor Table, about dead center. Ron sat across from Hermione, who was looking over both her's and Ron's reports; and in between Neville and Harry. Harry could feel holes being bore into his head from Draco's gaze, he could feel it shift from the back of his head to his back before leaving his body entirely. Harry, being curious what made Draco look away, swiveled in his seat to see what the blonde was now looking at. As it turns out, Draco wasn't really looking at anything else, he was taking a swig of his pumpkin juice and concentrating on doing so, but that didn't last long for the second that Harry turned Draco's gaze shot up and their eyes met. Draco's pale hand gripped the goblet he was drinking from and slammed it onto the table harshly, he then frowned, cocked his head and furrowed his brows to create the most disgusted look Harry had ever seen. The dark haired boy quickly turned back to his plate and stared at his barely-touched food until breakfast was dismissed... The entire student body stood and filed out, it was a whirl wind of bodies.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked to Potions together and took seats in the middle of the classroom, as always. Snape walked in and slammed all of the window's in the dungeon like room, as always. Draco was staring holes into the side of Harry's head, as always.

"Longbottom, you'll go first." Snape commanded from the back of the class.

"O-Okay." Neville stuttered slightly as he made his way to the front. Harry's eyes fixated on Neville as he read, though Draco's continued to bore into the back of the dark haired head.

Even though Harry tried with every fiber of his being to ignore Draco throughout the presentations, it was impossible. The gray-blue eyes of the pale boy continued to stare at him, and he could feel every grueling second of it. Even when the blonde was reading his report, he stared at Harry with a complete look of disgust.

"Potter, you're next." Snape uttered almost inaudibly, but Harry vaguely heard his name so he assumed he was up. It was his turn to put his head on the chopping block...

Harry stood at the front of his class which was composed of Slytherins and Gryffindors, and all eyes were on him. A specific set of eyes had actually never really left him. Draco's intense gaze coupled with Harry's lack of sleep made reading his report rather difficult, he stuttered over his words and mispronounced several potion names before finally ending his report with 'and yeah.'

"Sit down Potter." Snape sneered a the boy. "That was awful. Even Longbottom did better than you."

Harry was too tired to come back with anything, it was decidedly a better response since Snape seemed to be in a detention-giving and point-taking mood that day. He deducted 10 points from Gryffindor just for mispronunciations of the long named potions and for having too many essays. The rest of the class went by slowly as everyone had to read their report, and in some cases the reports were multitudes of pages and deathly boring.

The class bustled out and off to their next class, Harry who was accompanied by Ron and Hermione walked through the hall talking and discussing their classes of that day. After several seconds of walking through the hall, he felt the ever-familiar feeling of daggers being stared into the back of his head by none other than Draco Malfoy. This was the last straw, during all of breakfast and all of potions Draco's stares bore holes into Harry's head.

"What. Do. You. Want." Harry snapped as he spun on his heel, to finally be face-to-face with the blonde boy.

"Potter, you sound like a mad and babbling git. What are you talking about?" Draco asked coolly.

"You know bloody well, Malfoy. You've been staring holes into the back of my head since breakfast."

"Oh, have I? Or is it that you're just so infatuated with me that you think I'm staring?" Draco retorted as he drew his wand, Harry responded with a dark laugh and drew his wand as well.

The blonde and black haired boys moved around each other in a large circle, pacing slowly and their wands drawn as they wait for the other to cast the first stone, or in this case spell. Harry's eyes narrowed as he covertly aimed his wand at Draco's, ready to strike.

"Taran-" Draco started to utter.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted over him, causing a ray of light to shoot from his wand and hit Draco's.

"BOYS!" Bellowed Professor Slughorn. "What is going on here?" He shouted.

Neither boy responded, they both just gawked up at Professor Slughorn. He just stared back before sighing and rubbing his great stomach in thought...

"Well?" He asked again. "Fine then. Both of you will be in my office classroom tonight for detention, so be there right after dinner is dismissed. Along with the detentions, each of your houses will use 50 points each. Do you both understand?" Slughorn asked, the scorn of disappointment drenched his voice and it hit the boys harshly.

"Yes, Professor." Draco and Harry said in unison.

"Good, now off to classes with the both of you. As for the rest of you rubber-neckers, get moving!" Slughorn dressed the gang of lolly-gaggers to hung around to watch the fight and shooed them off to class. The mass of people dispursed and those left in the hall were Draco, Harry and Slughorn.

"I'll get you later, Potter. You'll pay for what you did that first day." Draco spat as he turned to head to his classes. "Mark my words." He sneered finally before leaving Harry's sight.


	3. Detained in Detention

_**Warning- The following chapter may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

Even at just 5 o'clock, it was far too late for Harry. His lack of sleep was getting the better of him, he was barely staying awake even walking to Slughorn's classroom let along being able to stay awake through the whole thing.

"Ah, Harry, you're here. Good, good. Now, boys, I want you both to start scrubbing these cauldrons here until they are nice and clean. The first years are horrible with potions... Now, if the cauldron has any holes at all anywhere just make a separate pile for them as they are just rubbish." Slughorn smiled at the boys and turned to walk back to his desk. "Oh, and boys, you'll be doing it by hand, not with magic."

Harry sighed as Draco groaned, the blonde had always done things through magic and not by hand. They got to work, Harry taking the job of scrubbing the cauldrons out and Draco drying them off. They had finished about a quarter of the cauldrons before there was a rather large crash in the hall, followed by several sparks, and Slughorn was up and out of the door only to yell instructions back to the boys as he was halfway gone.

"Finish the task I gave you and I'll return soon!" He shouted to them.

Draco immediately drew his wand, as did Harry. Their wands were pointed at the others neck, they dug in slightly. The pair stood in silence, just staring each other down as their wands dug deeper into the others neck, soon starting to smart with pain as the wood dug deep enough to start cutting into the fleshy softness the boy's throats. The cuts would have to wait, the possible pain to come would be far worse and would need far more tending.

"Do something." Harry commanded, he did not want to be the one to cast the first spell. He would want it to be out of self defense this time, not out of spite and hatred like the last. His personality was changing, but that didn't mean it had to change him so much that he would torture people for saying the wrong thing to him.

"Age before beauty." Draco responded in a slight sing-song voice, it was thick with sarcasm and a tinge of his sick and twisted humor.

"Ladies first, I _insist_." Harry smirked at his snide comment. The trash talk was light, it wasn't necessary for a magical duel, but it continued anyway.

"Fine." Draco responded, his voice cool and calm. He arched his arm to get a better point digging into Harry's neck. "Incarcerous!" Draco shouted as light fled from his wand and barely grazed Harry's left shoulder. If it had hit him, his entire body would have been bound with rope, leaving him unable to move and fight back... Merlin knows where that would have left him.

"Levicorpus!" Harry shouted back, but his curse missed just as Draco's had. Perhaps this duel wouldn't be as easy as previously thought, Draco proved to be a worthier adversary now that Harry wasn't bashing him into a wall and using the Cruciatus curse.  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted as this curse, unlike the previous two, hit it's intended target. The ray of light had hit the wand with such a force it actually caused it to fly backwards instead of just drop to the floor. This left Harry defenseless, and he could not hear Professor Slughorn coming back.

"Mo-" Harry started, until he realized that nothing would happen for he didn't have a wand. With that, his hands dropped and he was at the mercy of the boy he had tortured not a month ago.

"Well, well, well... Here we are, in the middle of a duel, and you are defenseless? A respectable person would let you get your wand back, but seeing as how you ferociously attacked _me_, I don't think I will." Draco shook his head slightly as he sauntered closer to Harry, he was a mere foot away, his wand dug into the boy's neck. It dug deeper and deeper the closer he got, soon enough it started to cut into the flesh, but there was little Harry could do since he was already backed against the far wall. "I think you deserve the same as you did to me. An eye for an eye, no?" Draco smirked.

Harry couldn't respond, he was left speechless and with no air in his lungs. He opened his mouth several times, but the lack of words left him looking like a fish out of water as his lips opened and closed in an attempt to form sentences that just wouldn't come. Draco was rather interested in Harry's lack of words, it made him feel powerful over the boy, and like he had done something to him to take the words away from him. He took Harry's voice, like Harry had taken his. The feeling of such power was exhilarating, the endorphins as well as the adrenaline pulsed through his veins at the mere thought of Harry being so vulnerable.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall, both boys snapped out of their trances and their eyes locked on the door's window for any sign of a shadow, then to the handle to check for movements, and soon enough the foot steps passed the door and faded into oblivion. Harry took advantage of Draco's oblivion to anything but that door, and slapped the wand out of his pale hand thus sending it to the opposite side of the room from where they stood.

"Wha-" Draco started, but the sudden fist connecting to his jaw took both his words and breath away. He fell backwards and landed on the floor with a rather loud thud, the sound echoed through the room because of it's vastness.

Draco barely had enough time to grasp what had just happened, for Harry was on top of him and planting punches all over the pale chest. Draco huffed at each one as air was forced out of his chest, he couldn't breath let alone react quickly...

"I." Punch. "Thought." Punch. "You." Punch. "Learned." Punch. "Your lesson." Punch. "Last time." Punch. Harry laid a few more blows to Draco's face and chest before the weakened blonde took his first and only hit. It barely caressed his chin and jaw before it fully caught his cheek bones and decking him completely, Harry was entirely not ready for a punch of any kind coming from Draco, let alone a shot to his face . The black haired boy fell backwards onto his back in between Draco's legs, he was momentarily in shock from being hit, giving Draco just enough time to make a crawling-scramble for his wand which was still across the classroom.

To Draco's dismay, Harry recovered quite quickly and grasped his ankle just above the nicely polished shoe and held tightly as to prevent the blonde from getting his wand. Both fought and scrambled to hold each other back while trying to move forward themselves, and neither worked to their advantage. Finally, Harry shimmied himself up onto Draco's legs and proceeded to barrel-roll so the blonde was on his back and Harry's chin was about level with his knees.

Harry pulled himself up Draco's body by the boy's pants, and the blonde squirmed and tried to fight him the whole way. Those feelings of domination were welling up in Harry once more, there was also another feeling present, but the boy couldn't place it. The more Draco squirmed, the greater the feelings increased, until finally he was completely on top of him and had Draco's wrists pinned and body flat to the floor.

"Stop squirming." Harry commanded, in response Draco released a slew of profanities and continued his attempt to escape.

"What are you going to do, Potter? The last time we were in this predicament you tortured and kissed me, what's the next step?" Draco sneered at the boy on top of him, his face flushed and his breathing heavy. All Harry could do was stare down at the boy, the pale forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and it was starting to gather in his furrowed brow. "Well?" Draco asked.

And Harry kissed him. He kissed him on the lips and then on the cheek, and then the forehead. The kisses moved all over Draco's face, and Harry kept his eyes closed the whole time, his kissed were planted all over the pale face. Draco made an odd whimper like sound, his voice gone and his breath taken, all of this was the effect of Harry's kisses...

Draco didn't respond to the kisses, he didn't react negatively nor positively, he just lay there under Harry and let the boy's lips press all over his face until more footsteps entered the hall. By now, an hour had passed since Slughorn left, and he was absolutely due back.

"W-wait." Draco's voice was raspy from lack of use, and the stuttered word came out as a rough whisper.

"I-I." Harry uttered before rolling off of Draco, not daring to make eye contact, and retrieved he and the blonde's wand. "Here." Harry practically threw the wand into Draco's face before turning on his heel to magically wash and stack the cauldrons and finally turning to face the door where Slughorn would be entering any second.

"Will students ever learn? Practicing such elaborate charms and curses in the hall is not smart, especially on one another." Slughorn entered the classroom to be greeted by the still-on-the-floor Draco, Harry at full attention and looking petrified beyond belief, and all of the cauldrons clean and stacked. "Oh, well, apparently some students know when to do things and when not to. Good job on the cauldrons boys, you are dismissed." The large-gutted man smiled at them both before walking back to his desk and sitting to finish on whatever he was doing prior to his leave.

Both boy's left at the same time, but in separate directions. After the rather emotional detention they shared, neither of them wanted to see the others face for fear of ridicule or some other hateful response. Harry would blame his actions on his new found personality changes, the new darker Harry cried out for dominance over all that defied him, especially his arch nemesis Draco. He would say that Draco pushed him into it and was 'asking to be humiliated' or 'punished' or whatever thing he could think of at the moment.

Draco on the other hand, had no way of explaining what happened. His only defense would be that Harry his him with a cauldron and took his wand and then took advantage of him... Even the thought of that excuse was lame. Harry could never and would never hit anyone over the head with a cauldron, even Draco, even though his obvious change in character had made him darker and far more dominant and violent.

Now, not only did both boys have to sort what they already had to deal with, but they now had this. Draco, to deal with his apparent job of assassinating Dumbledore before year's end; and Harry with the stigma of his Godfather's death and having to live up to his chosen-boy title. This was far too much for each to handle, even if it was nothing but for the sheer humiliation of the other, it still made things incredibly awkward to even be in the same classes. Their lips touched on more than one occasion now, and it was hard to ignore when it was multiple kisses.

This wasn't just for sheer humiliation, this wasn't just experimentation, this was something far more... It was more than just personality changes and having more of a dominant personality, it was deeper. This was just the beginning.

_**Author's Note-**_

_**This took me at least 12 tries to type out... I kept going back and deleting to the the part where Harry's wand was knocked out of his hand and he started to say some charm or curse. I had scenarios where Draco had backed Harry into a wall and snogged him, which I promptly deleted. I also had ones where Harry took complete control and flat-out mouth-raped Draco, which I also deleted. There were several others which were variations of this and one another, it's far too many to count and list in just a little author's note. Anyway, I'm glad I finally finished this chapter, so far it's been the hardest to write... But, alas, I fear that the next chapter will be far more trying. Hopefully, now that I'm over the hump of how-to-get-Harry-and-Draco-hooked-up, maybe the next chapter will be easier. Either way, thank you for taking the time to read this and have a good night!**_


	4. Potions Clash

_**Warning- The following chapter may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

_**Author's Note: The title of this chapter absolutely is a play on words, not a speech impediment.**_

"Now, students." Professor Slughorn walked around his classroom and looked into the eyes of all his his students. Most weren't paying attention, butt he few that were seemed deeply enthralled and hung on every one of his words. "Today, you will be brewing Veritaserum. Does anyone know what it does to the drinker?" Slughorn turned to face his class and saw only one hand in the air, it belonged to none other than Hermione Granger. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Veritaserum is used as a truth potion, the person who drinks it is forced to answer any question truthfully. It is almost impossible to taste or smell since it is both tasteless and odorless, it is almost indistinguishable from water." Hermione smiled as she answered the question thoroughly.

"Good job Ms. Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor." Slughorn nodded curtly. "Now, since this is a rather difficult potion to make, you will all be paired up with someone else. Let's see... Ron, you can go with Padma. Blaise with Hermione. Harry, you'll go with Draco. Ernie can go with Theodore. Finally, Micheal you can go with Terry." Slughorn nodded once more before going to sit at his desk and starting on paperwork. "Once you are paired up, one of you can come up and get a vial for the final product. Begin!" Most of the students rose and went to meet up with their partner and decide who was doing what and at what desk.

"Oi, tough luck, Harry." Ron made a sorry-for-your-thick-sod-of-a-partner-face and got up to find his own potions partner, Padma. Harry hadn't told Ron about either of his encounters with Draco, nor will he ever... Harry just sighed and stayed in his seat, he wanted to postpone this whole ordeal as long as possible.

"Move over, you git." Draco was standing next to Harry, and glaring down at him with such disgust it far surpassed the looks he got the last time the blonde stared at him. Neither of the boys had had much contact since that night in detention some weeks ago, it was surprising if they even made eye contact let alone actually saying a single word to one another. Harry responded by sighing and changing seats so that Draco could have the seat closest to the aisle... Draco just plopped his book and whatnot down before turning to face Harry once again.

"I'll get the vial." Draco informed Harry, the black haired boy just sat and stared at the ingredients in front of him. Seconds later, Draco returned to see the completely zoned-out Harry, for this he was grateful or maybe the black haired boy would have seen that in Draco's pale hands were not one but two flasks for the the potion. "Well, let's get started." Draco said sharply, he was not about to do the entire serum himself considering he was working with Harry, who had suddenly become very good with potions.

"Mm." Harry stood and went for his book and opened to the page about Veritaserum, just like all the other pages, this one had scrawling all over it. Immediately he read at the top that he needn't add any flobberworm parts, it only makes it thick and is absolutely useless. This made Harry sigh in relief, those horrid worms were disgusting and probably even more putrid when cut up.

"You forgot to add the flobberworms." Draco sneered. "You need to add them so the potion thickens."

"No, we just don't need them." Harry responded with the same anger as Draco had used.

"Fine, but our potion will be as much of a disgrace as you are, Potter." Draco snapped but didn't look up from his text book. "The next ingredient is Graphorn Parts, I'll grind the horn and put it in. You get the nettle and put that in."

"_My_ textbook says that we don't need nettle, and it's been right with every other potion so I'm taking it's word over yours." Harry responded snarkily, the sharp responses were really starting to get on Draco's nerves and he couldn't take it anymore... Harry's lack of direction following, especially when it had do with Draco's grade, was rather irksome.

"FINE. If you want to make the potion your way, then I'm not helping you. I do not want to be apart of it unless you follow the directions of this book." Draco poked the page of his book and glared at Harry to enunciate his point then proceeded to sit in his chair and cross his arms, his gaze was intense and very angry.

"Fine. Then when it comes out perfectly you won't get any part of the grade." Harry responded, his tone and choice of words made him sound far more immature that he really was.

"Fine. I don't want your ruddy grade." Draco's response sounded no different, in fact he had sounded younger and even more immature that the other boy.

"You two quarrel like an old married couple, honestly." Said Blaise as he passed the bickering boys, he laughed and shook his head as they gaped up at him. Both Harry and Draco's eyes went wide with shock and slight embarrassment. They, indeed, had been fighting like an old married couple.

"I... I think I'll just finish this up." Harry smiled awkwardly and went back to the potion he was working on, he followed the instructions that the Half Blood Prince had given him. So far, the potion looked exactly as it was supposed it.. It was clear, odorless and absolutely indistinguishable from water.

"Harry, m'boy! Your potion looks absolutely perfect!" Slughorn beamed and slapped Harry's back in a congratulatory way. "Just get a bottle of it and put it on my desk for grading."

"I'll bottle some of this and put it on his desk, you just... You just do whatever you want, I don't care." Harry, realizing he was about to tell Draco to do something and Merlin forbid he do that, finished his sentence with a snide remark and left it at that.

"I plan on it." Draco uttered before going back to his thoughts. Harry collected what he needed and headed towards the professor's desk to put it. Draco jumped to his feet and whipped the second flask from his pocket, collecting just enough for someone to spill every single one of their innermost secrets. Hopefully this would force Harry to come out about his true intentions for attacking Draco on two separate occasions... How Draco was going to get the truth serum into him, he has yet to figure out. Stalking the black haired boy seemed absolutely out of the question, but it also seemed to be his only option... It's not like Harry trusted Draco enough to take anything from him, let alone something to drink.

"I-I'll clean up." Draco made a face that somewhat of a half-smile and half-constipated face, he was not in any way used to smiling at Harry, but in order to get at all closer to the dark haired boy, he would have to suck it up and be nice to him. Gaining even a smidgen of Harry's trust would be fairly difficult since all Draco had done was torment and bother the boy since the first day of their first year, which was over six years ago. He needed all the trust he could get from the boy, or it will be far more difficult to get the Veritaserum into him.

"I'll help you." Harry spoke finally after watching Draco awkwardly figure how to carry the rather large cauldron to the nearby sink to dispose of the rest of the potion. Harry had taken to being nicer to the boy, it was the least he could do since he had attacked Draco twice now. In the many times he replayed the mental video of the second attack, he kept stopping and reliving the moment he kissed Draco's lips. He, to this day, had no real reason for kissing him... This time it wasn't out of torture, it was out of... Curiosity? Perhaps impulse too. He also remembered the feelings he was experiencing, he remembered that there was a feeling that he couldn't place, he had finally figured it out. It wasn't just a single feeling, it was multiple feelings meshed so much that it felt as if it was just one; curiosity, passion, impulse, interest, dominance, and need... All those feelings, and possibly more, all meshed together to form all the things he was going through during the duration of what happened. It was all a blur near the end, all he can remember up to is rolling off of Draco and not being able to look at him.

"Hello?" Draco came into Harry's line of vision, ripping him from his daydream and throwing him back into reality. "I knew you were thick Potter, but offering your help then completely blanking out doesn't really do much..." Draco said sarcastically. "Anyway, while you were daydreaming I managed to almost spill this potion all over the floor, now help me you sod

"Alright, keep your knickers on." Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Draco to help him carry the large black pot. "Ready? Lift."  
They got the pot to the sink and poured out it's contents, their-correction Harry's- hard work all down the drain. Hopefully the work Harry had put into the potion would get him a good grade, and wreck Draco's. The blonde didn't care as much about grades as he used to... His mind was preoccupied with his task from Voldemort and figuring out Harry's motives. Both were rather huge tasks, but with hope and maybe some luck things would go the way he needed them to.

"Class dismissed! You all can go!" Slughorn called. "Except for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." He added just as the class started to leave.

"Yes, sir?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"You two did very well on your potion, and I am awarding both your houses 10 points each for the outstanding quality of it." Slughorn nodded smiling at the boys. "Also, I know it's against regulation, I would like to offer you both small vials of the Veritaserum. I believe that you boys are well mature enough to handle it, just be careful with it and don't do anything sinister" Slughorn pulled out two small flasks of the clear liquid and handed a vial to each boy and smiling. "There you go, you're dismissed." He nodded and rubbed his large belly as they left.

The boys entered the hallway, each with a vial in hand, and just looked at them. Both knew exactly what they were going to do with the vials... They were going to use them on one another. The things they planned on using the Veritaserum for was absolutely against Professor Slughorn's rules, and probably against the schools, but none of that matter at the moment. Both boy wanted answers, and they wanted them as soon as they could get them by any means necessary.

"You shouldn't have gotten that grade." Harry broke the silence between the two of them as they walked through the practically empty hall, most of the classes had started by now. They were already late, so why bother rushing.

"You shouldn't have gotten that kiss." Draco responded, his tone was flat, but cold none the less. It send a slight shiver down Harry's spine, he never really realized how much what he had done affected Draco. Deep done, in the bottom of his heart, and in the back of his mind, he knew that it hurt the blonde, but his new found dark personality and sinister ways stopped him from controlling himself.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Draco had disappeared down a hall. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to say, but hopefully something that would make Harry seem like less of a complete creep. Perhaps Harry hadn't kissed Draco just out of sheer torture, it could have been something more or possibly deeper.

The black haired boy entered a nearby bathroom and put his palms on each side of the sink and leaned forward, he looked into the mirror and saw into his eyes. Had they seemed darker than normal? Had his face seemed more tense? He couldn't tell, and no one else seemed to notice. Harry stood there and stared into his reflection, he contemplated his reasoning for brutally torturing Draco on the first day back and then again in detention.

He replayed the first day over in his mind, he showed up at the school, snapped at Ron and finally went to meander around the school for a bit. He vaguely remembered what Draco said, he mocked his dead Godfather and then Harry attacked. The feelings that rushed through him were starting to fill him once more, the memory was triggering serious reactions some of which startled Harry. He felt the impulsiveness to just go at Draco, he felt the anger pulsing through his veins, he felt the utter need to dominate Draco through anything he could.

Harry tore from his memory and looked into the mirror... His eyes were definitely darker, his breath was heavier and his heartbeat quicker. None of this could be explained by what he currently knew. He had to press into his other memories, this time going into the more recent attack on Draco, the one that happened in detention.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think back to weeks ago when he shared a detention with Draco. It started normally, Professor Slughorn gave them an assignment, then they went to it. Soon after he left because of some hallway-ruckus or whatever and didn't come back for a while. He replayed the rest of the night in his mind, rethinking and reviewing the infamous kisses he shared with the blonde boy. He remember kissing Draco's pale face, and the boy just laying there and taking it. He kept his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, that much Harry remembered. Harry tried to think of other things Draco was doing, other possible reactions. Draco was breathing heavily, but that may have been from the slight brawl just a mere few minutes before. No, no, that couldn't be it. Draco was a healthy teenaged boy who was involved in his school's sport... He would have regained his breath quicker than that. Harry still had no answer to why he had kissed Draco, why Draco didn't react the second time, and now he didn't have an answer why Draco's underlying responses.

The bespectacled boy sighed and tore from his thoughts only to be greeted by his pale reflection in the mirror in front of him. His eyes had yet become darker and his skin was pale and looked almost clammy as he analyzed the face staring back at him.

Through thinking out his options and reliving both experiences, he had finally come to a conclusion... He would have to kiss Draco again in order to entirely grasp the feelings he had whilst kissing him before and seeing how Draco reacted, of course this was all experimental but no matter how Harry thought of it, it still came out sounding conniving and sinister How this could possibly be worked out, there was no telling, but Harry would have to find a way and hopefully soon.

Harry splashed cool water on his face before gathering his things and exiting the bathroom to head to his class, which was now more than halfway over. His mind was racing a mile a minute with the information he had come to and what his options for figuring everything out are, his information as well as his options are minimal so he must use what he can and do it quickly. Before he knows it, the school year will be over and he would never know...

_**-sigh-**_

_**I'm sorry for this chapter being so long and draggy... I needed it this way though, or else I would have to make the next chapter really long and draggy [and not the fun men-in-woman's-clothes draggy either.] which I do not want to do whatsoever. As for now, I plan on updating this story once more this week, but plans may change since I do this thing called 'work' and this other thing called 'school.'**_

_**Thanks for not being all 'balls to this it's too long and draggy' and sticking around through this chapter. I'm sorry if you are reading this for slash and all I've written so far is kissing, foul mouthedness and domination stuff. Alas, there shall be some slash in the upcoming chapters [hopefully.] and then I won't be a dirty liar for rating this M and having nothing necessary for 'Mature Readers Only.'**_

_**Once again, I thank thee for picking my story of the cornucopia of others out there to read, and possibly review [reviews are nice!]. I'm grateful for all the hits I got from it and whatnot like that, thank you so much and have a fantastical day mi queridas.**_

_**ps.**_

_**I actually attempted to read My Immortal... In case you haven't heard of the infamous My Immortal fanfiction, it is absolutely the worst Harry Potter fanfiction ever written ever. It may also be deemed the worst in all of fanfiction. I laughed so hard I cried. I could not find a link on the internet, so I had to dig around and all I found was this site:**_

_**.**_


	5. Reality is not Always Probable,or Likely

_**Warning- The following chapter may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

_Reality is not always probable, or likely._

_-Jorge Luis Borge_

Harry was sitting in his ever-interesting Defense Against the Dark Arts class, ever since his ex-potions teacher Snape had taken over, things had grown increasingly difficult both with the class itself and not getting detention from the horrible and greasy professor. Though this class was rather interesting, since they were studying Pogrebins, [nasty little creatures that would follow people around and cause a literally crippling depression, and when the victim eventually collapses the Pogrebin devours the body. Lovely, no?] Harry could not pay attention to anything being said what so ever.

His mind was filled with plots to get himself and Draco alone. There were plans involving seriously intricate timing and knowledge of the blonde boy's schedule, there was a plan of just snogging him mid-breakfast, there was a plan of using the Marauder's Map late at night, and finally there was a plan to just get it over with and move the bloody Hell on with life. Harry reviewed each plan with scrutiny over how things could work out and how they could fail miserably and ruin the rest of Harry's years at Hogwarts. With each plan, he found multiple ways where nothing absolutely everything would fail and he would never be able to perform his sadistic little experiment.

The bespectacled boy, growing bored with his day-dreams, began to peer around the room, and finally stopping at the back of an ever-familiar blonde head. He stared at it intently, his mind wondering of what it would be like to run his fingers through the almost-white hair, or to smell his unique scent, or to even just touch his pallid skin at all. Had he really just thought that? Had Harry Potter really just contemplated the feeling of running his fingers through another boy's_ hair_, or _smelling_ him? For Merlin's sake, what has gotten into Harry.

Harry shook himself free of the thoughts and attempted to listen to what Professor Snape was saying about the Pogrebins and how they eat people and other just-dandy things like that. Alas, he couldn't... He could not get the thought of kissing Draco and Merlin knows what else out of his head. This whole situation was getting to him. He would have to kiss the boy as soon as possible just to get it over with.

A plan was being formulated as Snape drawled on and on, and within moments the entire scheme was constructed and almost foolproof. Harry would fake sick during the end of this class and leave to go to Madame Pomfrey, but he would really hide in an empty closet or classroom. There, he would lie in wait and once Draco walked by, he would pull him into the classroom and it was all just fall into place from that point on. It would work, right? All Harry needed to find out was where Draco went after this class... He racked his brain, the boy mentioned it before, maybe to Harry or maybe to his little followers. Either way, Harry knew it, he just had to piece it together. Finally after several seconds of picking his brain for the small bit of information he had remembered, Draco went from this class to Arithmacy. Harry would have to catch him somewhere between here and the third floor. There was only ten minutes left in class, Harry had to act fast if he was ever going to get out of here and in place in time.

"Sir?" Harry asked, he put on his best sick-sounding voice. He sounded raspy and spoke slowly...

"Yes, Potter?" Snape retorted in a snappy tone, he was not about to deal with Harry's shenanigans.

"I-uh-I feel sick." Harry nodded and used his sick voice again only more convincingly this time.

"You were fine all class period, you can wait." Snape said before turning away and continuing the lesson.

"No, I'm not. It's an emergency... I-I'm going to throw up." Harry quipped, his mind racing at how to make himself seem sicker without using an obvious spell.

"You look fine and seeing as how you reacted you obviously aren't sick." Snape was putting his full attention on Harry, his face contorted into a dark scowl.

"I-I think I am." Harry responded. "I am absolutely sure that I am going to throw up any second." Harry's voice wavered to make himself sound sicker, he could feel everyone's gaze upon him.

"I think you're lying." Snape started to walk back to Harry's desk. "I think you're lying and you just want to get out of class." Snape was standing right next to the wooden desk, he towered over Harry and his icy gray eyes searched the green ones before him.

"N-no." Harry stuttered, his voice a dull croak. "I-I'm going to be sick..." Harry barely uttered, he heaved forward slightly and covered his mouth.

"FINE." Snape bellowed. "Go, but you'll have a 2-foot report on Porgebins due tomorrow." Snape sneered at the boy before turning away. Harry took this as a dismissal, so he grabbed his books along with his bag and fled the room all while gripping his stomach to enunciate his apparent ailment.

Harry closed the door to the classroom behind him and sighed in relief. He had gotten out of class with five minutes to spare. If he rushed, he could find an empty classroom that would hopefully be on Draco's path to his next class. The black haired boy rushed through the halls and finally found a room down the hall of the class he was just in, it was full of old desks and outdated books from years ago.

He examined the room, it was spacious and the floor was of nice hard wood and the walls were a light tan color. On the walls hung multiple pictures of the school's past... There were shots from Quidditch Matches, pictures of old Professors, and photos of specific clubs within the school.

While looking at the pictures, Harry found a photo of his father, James, with his God Father, Sirius. They were flying through the sky on their brooms during a Quidditch Match, and by the looks of it, James had just caught the Snitch. He and Sirius were flying back and forth in front of the Slytherins as they taunted the losing team with the snitch. Both boy's looked well, alive, and happy in this photo... It was a shock to see another picture of his father and Godfather so young, the looked to be about Harry's age. It saddened and sickened Harry that life could be ripped from someone with such brutal force. A fat tear rolled down Harry's face, he took the picture off of the wall and placed it into his bag for safe keeping.

Remembering why he was even in this classroom, Harry quickly sniffed his tears away and turned back to face the door. Luckily, Harry had broke from the rather emotional moment just in time for the second he turned and peered out the window Draco was pacing down the hall with the rest of the students. Luck definitely was on Harry's side, as the pale boy walked up the hall he parted with his friends, leaving him alone and more liable to be picked off without notice.

Harry peered out into the hallway once more before completely flinging his arm out of the door and grabbing onto the blonde boy's robes and dragging him into the abandoned classroom. Draco made an odd squeak of a noise whilst being reeled in, and after the initial shock he started to fight back. Pale fists flailed through the air in a nearly-blind attempt to ward off his attacker, this attempt failed as Harry shoved Draco so that the boy's back collided with the vacant teacher's desk.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco spat. His eyes burned with a fiery hatred for the boy before him.

"I wan-I need to know something." Harry's hands gripped the wand in his side pocket, he was read to pull it out. In a motion to adjust his wand, he felt something else hit his hand... It was the Veritaserum.

"What do you need to know? You already are the 'chosen boy,' what more do you want? More importantly, why do you need to get it from me?" Draco sneered, his hand had also found the Veritaserum in his pocket. Both boys were ready to strike at any given moment with the potion in tow.

Both boys moved, mirroring each other, and popped the cap off of the Veritaserum Flask and attempting to pour it down the others throat. The water like fluid poured out of both their flasks simultaneously and both more or less hit their target and both boys got well over a the needed dose of Veritaserum.

"You prat!" Draco sputtered as he coughed to clear the potion from his lungs.

"Me? You dosed me with Veritaserum! You barely got any!" Harry sneered back before wiping the left over serum from his face.

"Oh, please. I got the whole flask full!" Draco shouted and threw his arms up into the air.

Both boys just looked at each other, finally realizing that they both had gotten the serum into their systems and since it had gone unnoticed for at least five seconds it would have already coursed through their veins Harry took advantage of the sudden pause in action, he lunged forward and pressed himself flat against Draco as they connected at the lips. Both boys pushed into the embrace, deepening it slightly then finally pulling away.

"Did you kiss back?" Harry asked before Draco could even recover.

"Y-yes." Draco nodded, his eyes closed. "Did you?"

"Yes." Harry answered, his response was quick. "Did you want to kiss me?"  
"Yes." Draco nodded. "Did you want to kiss me?"

"Yes..." Harry's voice was barely a whisper. "I-I did." Even though he was under the effect of the Veritaserum, Harry still had a hard time facing the truth. Through and through he has told himself that he was doing it purely for figuring out whether Draco would react or not, but finally the facade has ended and the truth has finally came out.

"Where does that leave us now?" Draco asked, he looked Harry right in the eye as if to dig there for answers.

"I-I don't know." Harry shook his head. "I-I... I wanted this, and now that I have it I have no clue how what to do with it."

"It'll be okay." Draco said, he pulled Harry in for a slight hug, it was awkward though had just kissed and professed their apparent attraction for one another. Even if everything that was said between he boys was true, Draco was still not sure that his statement of 'It'll be okay' was true or not... Neither he nor Harry could foretell the future, and even if they could, it would still be foggy as to what it held for them and their new found relationship.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well, it seems that I have finally made it that Harry and Draco have kissed after dragging it for the last few chapters. Anyway, I'm thinking that the next chapters will revolve around Harry and Ron's friendship and it's changes, and maybe some more information on how Harry and Draco are getting along. Either way, the next chapter will be about the interelationship issues that Harry faces with his new boy toy and his old mate. Hopefully the next chapter will be interesting and other mumbojumbo like that.**_

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to read up to this chapter, it means a lot knowing that people actually read [and like for that matter] what I write. Please leave some love while I'm gone, and I'll make sure to update soon!**_


	6. Mistaken Identities

_**Warning- The following chapter may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

Harry lay on his bed, just as he had on the first day of school. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep and constant, but he was wide awake and hanging on every noise that emitted from the room. There was the tick of the clock, the rustling of the trees, and the occasional noise from an unknown origin. This noise, like most of the others, Harry recognized... He heard the tumbler of the lock click and then the familiar noise of the wooden door scraping the carpet as it made a light whooshing noise.

"Harry?" Ron peered into the room. "Are you in here?"  
"Yeah, Ron, I'm here." Harry's eyes opened, but closed once more. He would rather hear the world outside than see it... He could barely think so as it is, and adding another sense to decipher was just going to add to his mental load.

"Hey, how are you? You've been acting awfully peaky since that day in Potions last week." Ron said, he sounded closer than before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been... Tired." Harry's eyes remained closed, and his position on the bed unmoved.

"Oh, I see. I can understand why... You've been talking in your sleep, mate. I've listened to it a few times." Ron said, from the volume of his voice it sounded like he was right near Harry, if not standing in front of him.

"Really? What do I say?" Harry sat up, his eyes opened and adjusted quickly to the light that flooded his vision. His previous assessment of where Ron was standing, indeed he had been directly in front of Harry.

"All sorts of stuff, mostly about what happened last year. I wrote it down if you want to take a look..." Ron looked into Harry's eyes as he spoke.

"Sure Ron, thanks." Harry smiled weakly, he hadn't been in the mood for company or smiling but this new found information was worth it. Immediately after this thought, Harry felt guilty... Ron was best mate for as long as they've been at Hogwarts and he was just trying to be nice and helpfully.

Harry toke the piece of parchment from Ron, it was covered in messy scrawl in all sorts sizes. Harry looked at the paper through his glasses, the ink was slightly faded in some spots but most of it looked freshly-written. Harry read the parchment from top to bottom, and it read like this:

_Tuesday the 10th- S-Sirius. I-can... I can stay, I wanna fight._

_Friday the 13th- Trai-traitor._

_Monday the 16th- He's dead. Dead... I kil-killed him._

_Sunday the 22nd- Sir-Sir... I'm sor-Couldn't save you..._

_Monday the 23rd-_ Drac...I'm-so-sos-so sor-sorry.

_Tuesday the 24th- No, no. I-I can't... I don. I don't want-I do wan... Plea._

_Wednesday the 25th- I want-I have to... I ne-need. Dra..._

"I'm sorry about Sirius, you know." Ron looked down at Harry as he finished reading the scrawl. His blue eyes peered deeply in the green ones. The murky green of Harry's eyes held secrets and hidden pains that only he could experience, and only he could understand. "If you ever need to talk to me about it, I'll be here, Harry. Anytime, at all... Even in the middle of the night."

"Th-thanks Ron." Harry smiled weakly at Ron.

"Anytime, Harry." Ron nodded. "Do you know what any of the others mean? I understood the first through fifth ones, but the later entries I couldn't figure out."

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry. Dreams are odd though, so Merlin knows what it was about." Harry lied, he knew exactly what the others were about. He had been dreaming about Draco and apparently voicing his dreams into the real world. Hopefully he'll never say Draco's full name, if that were to happen Ron would be able to figure it out and it would all just go down hill from there...

" Oh, now I remember why I came up here..." Ron interjected into the growing silence. "Dinner will be starting soon, you might want to come down and get some food"

"Right, right... It's about seven now, it should have just started." Harry nodded up at his friend, he hated lying to Ron, but Harry felt that he had to. He felt that he had to lie to his best friend, and he couldn't place why... Perhaps it was to preserve Ron's views on Harry. God forbid Ron find something out about Harry that doesn't make him out to be the-chosen-one or the-boy-who-lived. God forbid Ron find out that Harry is nothing but human...

Both boys left the common room in a slightly awkward silence and soon entered the Great Hall where dinner was already in session and everyone was digging into the trays of food before them. The longs tables for each house stretched the length of the hall and each seat was filled by a student of the Slytherin House, the Hufflepuff House, the Gryffindor House or the Ravenclaw House... Harry paced through the hall and gazing at the mass of students before him rather than watching where he was going. His shoulders would occasionally bumped with other people's, but that was pretty much the extent of it until he ran directly into Draco Malfoy. He had wanted to 'accidentally' run into the blonde boy since their last encounter in the empty classroom, but running into Draco this way was not what he originally had in mind.

"Watch where you're going, Potter." Draco sneered, his remark wasn't as harsh as it normally would have been but the retort stung none the less.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going, Malfoy. Or do you like bashing into me like that?" Harry smirked at the pale boy and cocked an eye brow.

"What are you inferring Potter?" Malfoy stepped closer, their chests were mere inches apart.

"I'm inferring that you wanted to bash into me and even if I was watching you would have side stepped and got in my path anyway." Harry said matter-of-factly, his eyebrow still cocked and his smirk still ever present. His entire face was contorted to emit the most egotistical and smart-assy look ever conjured.

"Well," Malfoy started before moving back from Harry and moving to go around him. "You're right." He whispered right into Harry's ear before smirking at the baffled boy over his shoulder. Harry was not expecting that blunt of an answer, his face flushed and his mouth gaped as his previously smirked mouth and cocked brow faded and were quickly forgotten.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, he was frowning in Draco's general direction. The blonde boy was already at his table and not paying attention, so he didn't receive the scowl.

"I-I don't know." Harry lied, he knew exactly what it meant. Draco had just come onto him in public... Sure, no one else heard it was still out in the open.

"Hm, whatever. That kid is a right git anyway..." Ron nodded at Harry. "Now let's go find Hermione and eat."

"Good plan." Harry smiled and walked with his friend over to the Gryffindor table.

Both boys sat down and dug into their food quickly... They gabbed with those around them about Quidditch and classes, and occasionally touching onto the subject of the teachers they dealt with daily. Soon enough dinner ended and everyone went back to their houses for the night to do homework and whatever else he or she wanted to. Harry, one of the last to get his food and eat, was one of the last to leave the Great Hall. Once he did leave, he was pulled into a classroom similar to the one he pulled Draco into last week.

He was gripped on his upper arm and yanked into the room and immediately slammed into a desk. The attacker had their body pressed against his own and their hands explored his chest and stomach... Harry kept his eyes closed and breathed in the scent of the body against him. The person's hair smelt of sweet spices and ginger bread, the scent was absolutely amazing. Almost intoxicating, but not quite... They kissed Harry's lips lightly and then kissed down his face and ending up at his neck. Harry pressed himself harder against the warm body and moved his hands across their lower back, feeling ever inch of their thin figure as each muscle tensed against the touch of his finger tips.

"Harry..." The voice uttered into Harry's neck. He recognized the voice instantly, but he couldn't place it. It sounded familiar in many ways... The mental image of the person kissing him floated into his mind and his eyes snapped open, and his entire body tensed at who it was.

"GINNY?" Harry screeched. "What in the name of Merlin do you think you're bloody doing?" Harry tried to back away, but his back was pressed against a desk.

"What's wrong? I-I..." Ginny stuttered. She thought that Harry had liked her, which had been true at some point. He had liked her last year, he even wanted to snog her, but it seemed that those thoughts were gone from his mind.

"I-I... I'm not ready?" Harry posed the sentence like a question. Thankfully Ginny didn't pick up on the uncertainty that wrapped itself around Harry's words.

"O-oh..." Ginny looked hurt. "I-I'm sorry. I just-I just thought that you-you..." Ginny didn't even finish her sentence, she just stared blankly at the floor.

"It's okay Ginny. I'm sorry... I'm just not-not ready for this. For any of this yet." Harry smiled weakly, he really didn't want to hurt Ginny. He was interested in another right now, but that didn't mean that he didn't love her. He really did, he loved her like a sister... She had been there since the first day at Hogwarts, just as Ron had, she was as close to Harry as his gingery best mate was. Now since he pushed her away, he didn't know, nor want to think, about how things will be after this. With luck things won't change dramatically and she will talk to Harry and things will be just as they were before.

"I-I'm sorry for just... Going at you like that, Harry." Ginny shook her head and smiled weakly, her face was so similar to Ron's that even their half-smile was the same. "I'll just go..." She said awkwardly before briskly gathering her things and leaving Harry standing in the middle of the dark room full of old artifacts from the years passed. Harry looked around the room, maybe he could find another picture or object from his family's past. The probability of digging through the entirety of this room for another depressing keepsake was very off putting, and Harry decided against it.

Harry stood in the room for several minutes, he felt out of place, his mind was racing at why he had lied to Ginny about why he couldn't kiss her... It's not that he wasn't ready for going as far as snogging, in fact he was ready for more than just kissing, it's that he didn't want to do it with Ginny. In fact, now that he thought of it... He didn't want to snog anything of the female variety. He wanted to snog a specific blonde and pale boy. Draco Malfoy. He, Harry Potter, wanted to snog another boy, Draco Malfoy. Snapping out of his thoughts and back into reality, he quickly gathered his things and left the deafeningly quiet room... He had to get out of the room, his thoughts seemed to closing in on him and he was beginning to become claustrophobic. He had to get out, he had to escape this room and he had to escape this room.

_**Author's Note-**_

_**In the words of M. Night Shamalan: What a twist!**_


	7. Sleepless Nights

_**Warning- The following chapter may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

As he lay in his bed, completely engulfed by the surrounding darkness, Draco was wide awake. There was so much on his mind lately that he was lucky to get an hour of sleep a night... The upcoming task he had to perform was seriously taking a toll on his mental health. He was really thinking, and acting, like he was actually _interested_ in Harry Potter in way that wasn't murderous. A few days ago he had actually came onto the dark haired boy, in public at that! What was coming over him? Yes, Harry had kissed him and he had kissed back the last time but that was nothing more than an accident... A mere flaw in judgment even though he was under the influence of Veritaserum. Either way, Harry's kisses that he may or may not want were not on Draco's list of priorities right now. Draco was more worried over what he was going to do about his job of assassinating Dumbledore before this school year ends. So far he had tried to poison his head master with booze, but that failed miserably, thought it had almost killed Ron Weasley so it wasn't an all around bad experience. He closed his eyes and sighed, this feat seemed impossible and the end of the year was approaching quickly. It was already autumn.

Finally realizing that he won't be able to fall asleep on his own, perhaps he would go to the hospital wing and see if he could get a hold of a sleeping potion... He sat up with a huff, the room outside his curtains was cold and dark. The moon shown through the windows illuminating it enough to see where one was going, but aside from the room being lit by moonlight it was also cold. The windows around the room were far from air proof and the cold air from the outside was seeping in through the cracks... Clad in just black silky pajama bottoms, Draco shivered and goosebumps rose from his flesh. Draco quickly exited the room and made his way down the empty halls with his lit wand leading the way, he passed the Great Hall on his way to Madame Pomfrey but was stopped by a voice.

"Draco?" The voice called. "Is that you?" Draco jumped at the voice, he spun quickly and whipped his wand in the general direction of the voice. The pale light from the tip of his wand cast ghostly shadows across Harry Potter's face, his glasses bore a glaring reflection of the pale light. The boy squinted away from the brightness of the wand and nearly dropped what he was carrying in his arms.

"What are you doing down here?" Draco whispered. His wand still held out as it nearly blinded the boy in front of him.

"I was... g-getting food, I couldn't sleep. What are you doing down here?" Harry lied, he really woke up from a horrible nightmare. He was back in the Department of Mysteries and he just kept seeing his late Godfather fall through the veil over and over. Each time it replayed in Harry's mind, he became more at fault for Sirius' death. He was really heading down to Madame Pomfrey's for a sleeping potion, but seeing as how taking any sort of a potion on an empty stomach probably wasn't a good idea he decided to nick some food from the kitchen before hand. The elves were always ready and willing to hand over whatever it is that they had, so getting the food didn't prove to be that difficult.

"I couldn't sleep either... I was heading to Madame Pomfrey's for a sleeping potion." Draco's voice was less tense now, he was starting to relax. It was just Harry Potter for Merlin's sake.

"Back at my Aunt and Uncle's they would give their son warm milk or water when he couldn't sleep. It worked like a charm too apparently... I would sooner try that than a potion that forces sleep, it seems so odd to be forced into rest like that." Harry shrugged and sighed.

"You really want me to use muggle solutions?" Draco scoffed. "You realize I'm a pureblood, no? Not using magic is so unnatural to my kind."

"So is kissing boys, but you seem to do that quite easily. Not to mention hitting on them during dinner." Harry rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically, he was enjoying Draco's irritation over what he had just said far too much.

"Fine." Draco sighed. "I'll use your little muggle fix to try and get to sleep."

"Follow me." Harry spun on his heel to go back into the Great Hall and then into the kitchen. Both boys were in the spacious kitchen and surrounded by House Elves, each offering food and drink to both of them. Draco spotted his old House Elf, Dobby and quickly glared down at him.

"Harry Potter needs more food?" Dobby asked Harry, he was dressed in the socks and hats that Hermione had been leaving around the Common Room. His gaze focused on Harry rather than Draco, he seemed to be completely oblivious to the cold stare he was getting from the pale boy.  
"No, thank you Dobby. We're just here for warm milk, actually. Can we have some of that please?" Harry asked Dobby and immediately the small elf sprung into action and whisked off to get what Harry had requested. Harry looked back at Draco, who was still glaring around at the elves.

"Harry Potter's milk, sir." Dobby held the pitcher of milk for Harry, and after the boy took it, Dobby handed him a pair of cups before nodding and smiling up at the dark haired boy. Harry and Draco left the kitchen and walked slowly into the Great Hall and sat at the end of one of the four tables.

"What happens if we get caught? I'm not a prefect anymore." Draco looked around the vast room, it was dark and still. Anyone in the hall outside of this gargantuan room could hear them, everything they said echoed and reverberated off of the walls and ceiling.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Harry asked, his hand twitched forward in an attempt to grab the pitcher of milk.  
"Yes, let's." Draco said. He stood and left it to Harry to carry the pitcher and cups to wherever they were going...

"How about here?" Harry asked as they stopped outside of a classroom, it seemed to be abandoned enough.

"Sure." Draco said before kneeling in front of the door knob and uttering the unlocking charm, the door opened slightly and a pale hand reached out and pushed it so it was completely ajar. The entirety of the room could be seen by just peering inside the door...

"After you." Harry looked the pale boy in the eyes, he really was trying to be nice to Draco, but his efforts were wasted as the boy was used to everyone bowing at his feet. The blonde walked in, followed by Harry who placed the pitcher and cups on a desk at the front of the room.

Draco poured himself a glass and left Harry to tend to his own. Both boys sipped their warm milk and looked around the deserted room... Harry didn't recognize this room, and he had already been inside two other deserted classrooms, this room was small and not as cluttered as the others. This room had desks that actually weren't covered in boxes and old cloaks. This room had just the teacher's desk, several student's desks and a few boxes on the floor. The walls were barren and the air was stale, it was definitely abandoned and by the looks of it for some time.

Both the boys finished their milk and poured themselves another tall glass of the lukewarm liquid. Instead of sipping it, they just stood there and stared as it as it sat in the cup. Harry looked from his glass to Draco's face, the boy was still staring at his milk and finally he sighed and looked up as well.

"Bottoms up." Harry shrugged and chugged the entire glass of milk then placed on the table, he had finished the mill before Draco did. Then again, Draco wasn't sucking his down like it was his first drink for fifty years... A pale hand finally placed the empty glass down on the table and Draco licked the milk-mustache from his lips. The container of milk was only half empty but neither boy wanted to finish it... They were already full from what they had drank and the mere prospect of drinking that much of anything was enough to make you feel sick.

Harry yawned and Draco followed with a yawn of his own, he was feeling very drowsy, so perhaps the muggle-way had worked after all... Though Draco would never admit that.

"I think the warm milk worked." Harry nodded and stretched sleepily.

"I... Yeah." Draco started to say something else, but decided against it and just agreed. Instead of looking at Harry, who would inevitably pick up on the change in words, he decided to walk around the room and look at all the random bits of junk. All the boxes were covered in a thick layer of dust, as were the desks.

"What were yo going to say?" Harry leaned against he desk, he had indeed picked up on Draco's slight stutter between the words.

"Nothing." Draco shot back, his response was too quick to be truthful.

"Yeah, okay." Harry said sarcastically. "C'mon, tell me." Harry was now walking over to where Draco was stopped. The pale boy was poised over a box, his gaze peering into the darkness that the inside of the container was engulfed in. Reaching into a box of Merlin-knows-what at a normal school may be okay, but at a magic school it would be incredibly responsible.

"I said nothing, so just leave it alone, alright?" Draco snapped and turned around to face Harry, the boys were a mere foot away from one another.

"No." Harry cornered the blonde boy between a large stack of boxes and leaned in close to Draco's ear. "I don't think I can leave it alone, Draco."

"What do you-" Draco started to say while rolling his eyes, but his words were lost in the kiss shared between himself and Harry. She kiss was slow and sweet, but no matter how slow it was it would still not be long enough.

Both boys were caught in the moment they had shared, even after they separated Draco's eyes opened slightly and Harry's were still closed, leaving an awkward silence envelope the room. Finally, Harry opened his eyes and saw that Draco was staring at him... Neither knew how to react. After several excruciating seconds of silence and staring Harry finally crushed the silence with another kiss. This time, Draco was entirely ready for it and even kissed back.

They separated after several seconds, this time both their eyes remained closed and hand were starting to explore the others body. Draco leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek and slowly work his way over towards his lips and finally placing a light kiss against them.

Hands began to move more fervently now, Draco's' hands moved from Harry's chest to his hips to his hair and finally to his shoulders where they stayed. Harry's hands started at Draco's narrow hips, then moved to the boy's chest and finally back to his hips. Both boys meshed together at the lips, and the deeper their kiss got the harder they would press together.

"H-Harry..." Draco barely whispered, his voice as soft and hoarse from lack of use. His breathing was heavy and it took him several seconds to even get out a single word. "I... I can't."

"Shh." Harry coaxed, he finally had Draco in just the way that he wanted, he could not give it up now. "You're thinking too much, just let this happen."

"I... No." Draco said, his voice was clearer, but did not prove to be convincing enough to Harry as he just went right back to kissing the pale neck. "No." Draco said, this time his voice pinged with defiance.

"F-fine." Harry stopped and pulled away ever so slightly. He looked into Draco's eyes, his murky green penetrated their cold gray... "Wh-what's... What's the matter?" Harry didn't know how to pose this question, he never really had to ask someone why they didn't want to kiss him.

"I-you... I just-you're you and I'm me. We are arch nemeses, and both boys and both purebloods... Not caring on the pureblood legacy is a crime itself, and being... what we are is frowned upon in practically ever society." Draco went from random stuttered ramblings to forming complete thoughts, all of which poured from his mouth and filled the empty air.

"I-I... Okay." Harry nodded and completely turned away from Draco. He ran a single hand through his hair and began to pace. "H-how about we don't tell anyone?" Harry resisted the urge to look at Draco, as much as he wanted to know what the blonde boy said or did he couldn't bare it if the proposition was shot down. "W-we could keep it a secret... It could be like this forever, or until we get out of Hogwarts."

"I-I don't know, Harry." Draco said. He wanted to, he so wanted to with every fiber of his being. There was only one problem: His task of killing Albus Dumbledore, who was one of Harry's closest friends and teachers. "I-I..." Draco stuttered.

"Please, just... Please? Try it? If-if it doesn't work out then we can... We can just b-be out about it. O-or..." Harry sighed, he couldn't say it. "O-or we could break it off."

"I-okay." Draco closed his eyes. His mind attempted to wrap itself around the current situation... He had snogged Harry Potter, freaked out about the whole thing, and is now secretly dating him. Was he really dating him if it was all in secret? Was he really willing to do this? He really did like Harry and he didn't want to hurt him... Merlin knows how he was going to do this and fulfill his previous arrangement. Oh God, what had he done?

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Random Information: I am going to see the Quidditch World Cup. Yes they have one, and yes it's totally awesome. It's going to be on the weekend of November 13th and 14th of this year on 52nd-54th Street in New York and I. Am. So. There.**_

_**I'm actually going for my birthday, which is on the 22nd of November, AND it's my 16th birthday. Aside from getting a freaking car this is the best gift I've ever gotten and I am really really excited for it... I suggest you go, there will be 57 teams playing and most are colleges so they'll be legit and stuff. **_

_**Anyway, back to what this is actually here for; To reference the story. As you can plainly see, this is the first legit and for-real encounter between Draco and Harry. This is pretty much the deciding chapter for what happens in the future with this story... I know exactly how the next chapter will go and how this entire story will end, but the ending isn't for a while now so don't worry.**_

_**Also, thank you to everyone who left me a review, I am greatly appreciative! I'm also over the top happy that people really genuinely enjoy this story and I'm hoping this chapter didn't totally muss it up with the extremely light slash.**_

_**Once again, thank you for reading and whatnot and please leave some love!**_


	8. Undercover Lover

_**Warning- The following chapter may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

"I'll be back later, Ron." Harry called before heading towards his dorm room door, he was just a few paces shy of the exit.

"Where are you going?" Ron poked his head out from behind his bed, his red hair hung slightly in his face and obscuring his vision.

"Oh... Uh, to a meeting with Dumbledore. I'll be back later." Harry nodded, he hated lying to Ron. He hated lying to him about something this big, he wasn't even going in the general direction of Dumbledore's office... He was heading to the far side of the castle where he would meet the object of his secret romance, Draco Malfoy. Though, he couldn't ever tell Ron that, the reaction would be catastrophic. Now that he thought about it, he had been lying to Ron for weeks about his secret nights with the blonde boy, the thought of lying to his best mate like that made him feel guilty beyond any other person's comprehension.

"Alright then, have fun." Ron smiled and went back to whatever he was doing, leaving Harry to go on as he pleased.  
"I plan on it." Harry said back to Ron with a wide grin. Ron was already engulfed in whatever he was doing so he didn't hear what Harry had said nor see his eccentric smile.

Harry turned back to the door and went through to the hallway... The hall was dark and empty, each step he took echoed off of the stone walls and making it sound like he was stomping around in a pair of lead shoes. He went up and down several flights of stairs and through a multitude of corridors and finally found the room he had been looking for... Room 314 on the 3rd floor.

The dark haired boy pushed the door open slowly and it creaked obnoxiously, he squinted in an attempt to see into the lightless room... His vision failed him in this case, he would have to venture into the dark room to see what it held within it's depths. Harry slowly entered the room and his eyes adjusted to the darkness rather quickly, the room really wasn't as dark as it seemed to be before. Moonlight poured in through the windows and cast ghostly blue light across the dusty desks and floor.

Harry was barely inside the classroom when the door he had just passed through slammed behind him, cutting off all light and ties to the outside world for the time being... A body pressed against his and pushed him right into the nearby wall. This body smelt of well made leather, expensive cologne and mint; it was definitely Draco that was kissing his neck with fluttery butterfly kisses.

"You're late." Draco said into the crook of Harry's neck, his voice was deep with annoyance, he could feel the vibrations of Draco's deep voice rattle his throat.

"I-I'm sorry... I got held up." Harry tried to make excuses, he stumbled over his words as Draco's mouth moved across his neck and throat. "I'm here now, it's all that matters."

"True, it only matters that you're here at all." Draco said, his hot breath brushed over Harry's chin as he spoke. He really wasn't surprised by Harry's lateness, he had been late the last few times they had done this as well... Each time there were different excuses of getting lost, or being held up by his ginger friend. His annoyance faded as he began to kiss Harry's neck and chin and his body relaxed along with the dark haired boy's.

Harry leaned down to kiss Draco's lips, his hands began to explore the body before him. He felt Draco's narrow hips and chiseled stomach beneath the thin fabric that separated the two boys. Harry's hand pushed the white dress shirt up and exposing the layer of pale flesh, the dark haired boy's fingertips seemed so tan in comparison. Draco's mouth was still working diligently against Harry's neck and slowly working down to near his collar bone.

Draco's hands pushed against Harry' shoulders, their bodies beginning to mesh together. Both boys began to pull and tug at clothing and soon were pressed together pale to tanned; skin to skin. Harry stood with his bare chest and stomach pressed to Draco's as he tried to blindly unbutton the pale boy's pants while still staying attached at the lips.

Harry fiddled with the fly of the slacks, but finally got them open and quickly started to slide them down Draco's hips. Draco started to get at Harry's pants, and with much more ease and vigor, opened them and had them pooled at the boy's ankles just as his own were.

The boys went back to kissing and pushing together, Harry felt the coolness of the wall behind him graze his back several times before making full contact as Draco full-on slammed him into it as he ground his pale hips into Harry's.

"Ahh... Harry." Draco whispered as he snaked his hand down to play with the waist band on Harry's boxers.

"Draco." Harry said, his eyes closed and lips parted... He could feel Draco's hands slowly slipping deeper and deeper into his undergarments and teasing the hot flesh with his cool fingertips.

In one swift movement Draco's hand was buried wrist deep in Harry's boxers and groping for the ever present erection. His hands gripped the boy's erect penis, gaining Draco a strangled moaning cry from Harry, and he slowly began to pump the heated flesh in his palm. His initial pace was horrendously slow, but soon his movements quickened and Harry let out an almost inaudible whimper.

Harry's hands began to explore Draco's body, his movements quick, and he soon found himself with his fingers knotting in the boy's pale blonde hair. His fingers laced into the short locks as he neared his peak, his eyes were snapped shut and he was biting his lip in an attempt to make himself last longer, the quickening pace of Draco's hand was not helping.

"Harry..." Draco whispered into Harry's ear, his voice rough from disuse and his breathing ragged. The pale boy's lips grazed Harry's ear and his teeth nipped the lobe... It sent Harry over the edge, in a matter of seconds he was spilling over Draco's still-pumping hands. The nimble fingers worked Harry until he was completely soft and no longer moving from the orgasm that just ravaged his body.

The couple stood there for several minutes, calming their breathing and cooling their bodies. After the time spent standing against the wall, Draco pulled away and took Harry's hand to lead him to sit atop the teachers desk. Both boys sat on the desk in the darkness and just looked at the floor or the walls or their feet... Everything else in the room was far more interesting than looking at one another, everything else was better than facing what had just happened.

"I-We..." Harry started quickly, but lost his words as Draco kissed him.  
"Don't speak, please. I know what you're going to say." Draco's voice sounded anxious and urgent, he didn't like the way his words had an almost desperate sound to them.  
"O-okay." Harry said as he kissed back, he liked how it felt to kiss the boy. In fact, he outright enjoyed kissing Draco as odd as it sounded. Last year you would look at them and see that they were complete enemies and now they were kissing and then some. Where did all of this come from? Is it going to last? Merlin, Harry hoped so, he would be crushed if all of this stopped, though he could never admit it to himself nor Draco. "Where did all this come from?" Harry asked in complete disregard for Draco telling him not to speak.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he caressed Harry's chin with his long fingers.

"I mean _this_, _us_, our whole... _Situation_. What brought it on? Why didn't it happen before? We were complete enemies before and now look at us, we're snogging." Harry's voice was quick and anxious, he couldn't provide the answer so he turned to Draco who seemed just as perplexed.

"I-I don't know... I think you kissing me broke the sexual tension that was always there in some way. I think... I think we always kind of wanted this in some way but neither of us knew it or didn't want to admit to it or didn't know how to get here." Draco nodded, he had finished with his explanation of how and why they had gotten together after six years of schooling at the same establishment. Harry just sat there, it all made sense... He had wanted this, somewhere in the back of his mind and in the bottom of his heart, he subconsciously wanted this all along. Though he wanted this, it didn't make it right and it didn't make him okay with himself about what was going on.

"I think now that the sexual tension has been sorted we should stop all of this." Harry looked into Draco's eyes, the cool pools of gray had the reflection of Harry inside them. "I think we should stop while we can, while we aren't attached to one another." Harry closed his eyes, he couldn't look at Draco. Even though he had said to stop this before they get attached, he was already deeply attached to Draco and the mere prospect of losing him made his heart squirm with unhappiness.

"I-I don't think I can." Draco whispered into the darkness... His eyes were also closed, he had to fight back a torrent of tears. "I-I think I'm... I think I..." Draco lost his train of thought. "I... I think I need this, I want this." Draco was now looking onto Harry's eyes, his own eyes were brimming with tears.

Harry just leaned in and kissed Draco softly on the lips, it was sweet and long. The kiss was everything both boys needed, it was assurance that they were together and things would be alright in the end... This kiss was a sign that they could-nay had to be together and things would work out, though both knew that in the bottom of their hearts, in the pits of their stomachs and in the back's of their minds nothing would be alright and none of this would work out. They ignored the inkling of the horrible outcome ahead and went along with what was going on right here and right now.

"I don't think I can give this up either..." Harry said into the kiss, as much as he needed to breath and talk to Draco, he could not bring himself to break this kiss that bound the pair together. "I-I think I want to be with you." Harry's green eyes peered into Draco's stormy gray ones, they were filled with uncertainty and fear, but aside from the negative emotions that coursed through the pale boy's veins there was also love. He loved Harry, he may not have been necessarily _in love_ with the boy, but he loved him none the less. He loved a boy, and the boy who was destined to be his arch nemesis until death do they part, and he was going to kill the man he looked up to most in the whole world; Albus Dumbledore.

"A-are you saying...?" Draco asked, he knew very well what Harry was getting at.

"Y-yes, I think... I think I am. I-I want to know if you would be my... Be my boyfriend?" Harry placed his hand on top of Draco's and stroked it with his thumb, the soft skin felt good underneath his fingers.

"I-I..." Draco stuttered, he so wanted to just take the plunge and go for it, so he did. "Yes."

Harry looked into his new boyfriend's eyes and smiled as he kissed the boy, he smiled into the kiss and Draco smiled too. It was a happy moment for the both of them, and everything was perfect and all the boys could hope for was that it stayed like this moment for as long as they both shall live. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was the first kiss they shared as a couple and that made it all the sweeter.

Draco deepened the kiss and pushed Harry flat against the desk and lay next to him as they kissed, their tongues and arms tangling together in complete desperation for fear of not being together when the sun comes up. They had to work quickly, even though they were a couple, nothing could ever be sure while an all out war was going on and no one knew who to trust and who to fear...

The boys kissed and touched as the moon rose in the sky and both boys found themselves dozing on top of the teachers desk. Though they were asleep, their arms were tangled together and holding them as close as they could possibly get.

The next morning's light cast across the room, it's rays shown two nearly-naked boys laying together on an empty teacher's desk. Both woke several minutes later after the brightness of the room could no longer be ignored, both rose and looked at each other with bleary eyes... Neither could really remember every detail of the night before. Both just sat there and stared at the skewed clothes on the floor and the nakedness of each other

"What did... Are we...?" Draco started but lost his words, it was far too early and he was far too tired to form any thoughts what so ever.

"Y-Yes, I think so." Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes as he got up to dress in his old clothes that lay all about the room. "I think that... I think that we're together." Harry looked at Draco as he pulled his slacks up his legs, they were wrinkled and dirty from laying on the floor all night long, but they were comfortable none the less. Draco just looked at the dark haired boy, he couldn't compute what was just said... He and Harry were together.

Thoughts flooded back to the boys as the woke up more thoroughly... Almost every detail of the previous nights exploits were vivid in their minds. Draco was dressing slowly as Harry came over to him and kissed his cheek lightly, Harry was completely dressed as Draco was only in his slacks.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Draco asked, his eyes were still focused on buttoning his pants.

"What do you mean?" Harry walked over to the desk they were previously perched upon and leaned against it, he watched as Draco dressed.

"I mean us... We're enemies, you know that. We've been since day one and once we go back out there it's expected of us to act as such. If we start being buddy-buddy to one another then people will bloody well know what is going on." Draco looked at Harry as he buttoned his shirt up. The dark haired boy sauntered over to the pale boy and stopped him from completely finishing up with his shirt, Harry's hands pressed against Draco's chest and he started to rub the soft skin as his fingers explored to where the shirt was covering. Harry's arms snaked around Draco's back and pulled him close, their lips connected and the kissed fervently... Breakfast would be starting soon, and they could not be seen together looking as though they had just been shagged, it would raise too much suspicion. Instead, Harry would leave and head back to his dorm and Draco would leave ten minutes later and head back to his dorm... From there, they would resume their normal hatred for one another and go about their daily schedule acting as if nothing had happened between them and that nothing was going to happen... This was no longer a game, an experiment, this was very real.

_**Author's Note:  
I'm terribly sorry that I made this slashy since someone said that they hoped it wouldn't, but alas, my inner fangirl demanded it and I had to comply. I plan on keeping the slash to a minimum and keeping this to the actual story line I had set out in the beginning so it won't just become a series of bloody oneshots or random slash. To be honest, I really don't like how this chapter came out... I know I can edit it, but I like it enough to post it, but not enough to accept it as 'complete.' I feel that there is something missing. Anyway, enough with my woes over the story, I thank you for reading and reviewing [if you did so] and please continue to read since I plan on updating it later this week.**_

_**Once again, thank everyone who has read this and plans to continue reading it, it makes my day when I see my story traffic above six and that I have a new review or reviews.**_


	9. Satisfy Your Body and Ignore Your Mind

_**Warning- The following chapter may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

"_Satisfy your body, and ignore your mind. Satisfy your body and you just might find... Joy and happiness."_

_'Joy and Happiness' by Josiah Leming._

Draco sat in front of the fire in his house's common room... The fireplace was large and made of thick, gray stone and the fire crackled within it. Draco, completely entranced by the fire, just stared into it's orange and yellow flames as his mind wandered.

His thoughts floated from topic to topic, he had to force the thoughts of Harry from his mind for the mere idea of being with him at any time made him feel such intense guilt and sadness that there very well could have been a Dementor in the room. As soon as he forced Harry from his mind, somehow the thoughts of the dark haired boy floated back into his mental eye and obscuring everything else.

Even if he tried, Draco couldn't get Harry out of his head. Everything going on at the moment had to do with the bespectacled boy in some way... His mind was preoccupied by other things as well, the assassination he was going to have to fulfill by the end of this school year. This definitely involved Harry, Dumbledore was his most favored teacher in all of Hogwarts and the only person he ever had that was even remotely close to a father and now Draco had to kill him. Could he do it? There was no 'could' as of now, he didn't have a choice. If he didn't do this, his father would never get out of Azkaban and his own soul would be ripped from his body by Lord Voldemort himself. All of this was far too much for Draco to handle, or anyone to handle for that matter.

Draco would have to chose between Harry, whom he did really like, and Voldemort, whom he both feared and respected. The conundrum was too much for right now, he was in a new relationship with a boy for one, and for two it was with a boy who was absolutely destined to be his enemy until the day they died. How did no one find out about this? How had his father not find out about Draco's secret affair with Harry? True, he was in Azkaban, but he had connections to get some sort of information, hadn't he? Hopefully not, it would keep Draco's secret safe for the time being and that's all he needed right now...

The pale boy could not fathom his father's reaction once he finds out, if at all. He would absolutely be disowned by both his mother and father, he would be sent away, his name would be written out of the will and Merlin knows what else his punishment might be.

The thoughts of his father died as did the fire... The fading fire snapped Draco back into reality and so he grabbed another log from a small pile in the corner and threw it into the fire, sparking it back to life. Draco drifted back into his mind where he pondered not only his father's reaction, but Lord Voldemort's. Draco's father would be horrible to face, but Lord Voldemort would be far worse... Draco was having a secret love affair with the that 'killed' him nearly sixteen years ago. Any form of relationship that Draco could have with the boy jeopardized the whole operation of killing Harry.

Draco's eyes closed and he drifted deeper into his thoughts... His mind formed the possible outcome if Voldemort found out about Harry and himself.

"_How could you do this?" Voldemort asked as he circled Draco, who was standing in the center of the large circular room. Draco's wand lay at his feet in several pieces. "Well?"_

"_I-I..." Draco stammered, he really had no explanation for being with Harry romantically. He liked him, yeah, but he also had a commitment to Voldemort to kill Dumbledore and to the Death Eaters. "I don't know..." Draco said finally as he closed his eyes, he stood entirely still and ready for death to come._

"_I think you do know." Voldemort sneered, his pasty white face contorted angrily and his already red eyes were fiery with anger. "I think you are working against me."  
"N-no, sir. I would-I would never." Draco shook his head fervently, perhaps he could talk his way out of this._

"_Then why?" Voldemort was in front of Draco in a matter of seconds, his bony finger gripped the boy' collar and choked him slightly. "Answer me, boy!"_

"_I-I..." Was all Draco could choke out, his mind was flooded with reasons but his mouth refused to voice them._

_ Voldemort's grip tightened on the boy's collar and Draco could feel his throat constrict... He was losing air. Voldemort's pasty face was contorted into the most angry and hateful expression that Draco had ever, and will ever, see. Voldemort's eyes darkened to a more furious red, his pasty flesh creased with the furrow of his brow and imminent scowl, and finally his face prickled with sweat. Draco's response was one that Voldemort did not want, the dark wizard held his wand to the pale boy's chest and smiled evilly._

"_Avadra Kedavra." Voldemort said, the spell cast into Draco's chest and immediately took his last breath._

Draco woke from the dream, he was drenched in sweat and his throat hurt slightly... He looked around the room, it was darker and colder than ever since the fire went out. The pale boy's eyes adjusted to the darkness well and he could barely see the outline of the furniture and the hallway leading to his dorm room. The boy stood and tried to navigate the room, judging where everything was by both memory and what he could see... He occasionally bumped into things and felt things graze his legs or arm, but there was so much stuff in the Slytherin common room, Draco was not surprised.

The boy was just about to the hallway when he felt something grip his shoulder, it felt like fingers pressed against the joint connecting his shoulder to his humerus. Draco quickly spun to see his attacker, but all he saw was air, and the hand on his shoulder had disappeared as well... His cool gray eyes examined the room for movement, and when seeing nothing he turned to go down the hall. He spun on his heel and was face to face with Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Draco said as he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the boy. How did he get into this house's common room? "How did you get in here?"  
"I waited until someone else went in and followed after them." Harry shrugged, hung over his arm was the invisibility cloak that was once his father's.

"How long have you been in here?" Draco asked sharply. He did want to see Harry, but not in his common room and not after the dream he had just had.

"Long enough to see that you had a horrible dream." Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "What was it about?"

"Nothing... Just-just nothing." Draco stuttered. The boy wanted to tell Harry, but it may be sacrificing the whole relationship for a dream... The dream may not even come true either, Draco didn't know and telling Harry wouldn't fix anything, in fact, it would probably make things worse and more complicated for the couple. Ultimately, Draco decided against telling Harry anything short of a lie about the dream.

"Are you sure? It seemed like a nightmare." Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Y-yes, I'm sure. It was just a dream about... About quidditch." Draco said quickly, his gaze lowered, he did want Harry to look right through his lies.

"Oh, okay then." Harry nodded, he seemed accepting of the explanation, but he knew that Draco was lying... He wouldn't press the issue any further, if Draco wanted to tell him than he would.

"Okay, c'mon then." Draco smiled, his toothy grin seemed to lite up the room. He was feeling happier now that Harry was here and the awkwardness of talking about his dream had passed.

Draco took Harry's hand and led him down the narrow hallway and into his dorm room where he, Crabbe and Goyle all slept. The other two boys in the room were sound asleep and their snores filled the air.

"Go and get into my bed, it's that one." Draco whispered to Harry and pointed to the bed that was catty-cornered in the far right of the room. Harry walked over the the bed and got in, he then heard rustling and whispered voices. "Crabbe. Get out." Draco ordered.

"Hm? Why'd I gotta do that?" Crabbe asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"I have... I have a girl up here with me and I don't want you hearing what we do, alright?" Draco's voice was cold and sharp.

"Alright..." Crabbe said. Harry heard the bed creak and the some movement outside of the bed curtains that surrounded him.

"Goyle, you have to go too." Draco said, his voice sounded farther away this time, and slightly more muffled.

"No..." Goyle responded, his voice was raspy. "I was sleepin'."  
"I don't care what you were doing, I have a guest and unless you want to be cursed out of this bed right now, you'll leave." Draco's tone was sharper with this boy, his patience was wearing thin and the lack of movement from Goyle was making it even thinner.

"Fiiiine." Goyle said, his bed creaked as well and then there was the similar scuffling noises as before, only now the door clicked open then shut a few seconds later.

"They're gone." Draco's head poked into the curtained bed. Harry nodded in response and moved as Draco got into the bed with him.

Harry and Draco sat in the confines of the bed for several minutes, both boys completely dressed and not attempting to undress themselves nor each other It was starting to look like a regular run-of-the-mill boy's sleepover.

"Harry." Draco said, it wasn't posed as a question, it sounded more like a demand.

"Draco." Harry responded using the same tone, his gaze shifted from the corner of the bed to Draco.

"How long have we been doing this?" Draco's eyes shifted as well, his gaze was aimed at Harry.

"Ah, well... It's a few days shy of March, and we've been going about 'this' since about the beginning of the year, I would say." Harry shrugged.

"I see..." Draco nodded. He wanted to say more, he wanted to spill his thoughts out and tell Harry everything he was feeling right at this second and what he has been feeling. Draco wanted to tell Harry that he thought he loved the dark haired and bespectacled boy, Draco wanted to utter sweet nothings to the boy until the wee hours of the morning, Draco wanted to whisper every emotion he went through while he was with Harry, Draco wanted to speak to Harry about every little detail about the horrid dream and just spill everything that had gone on and will happen unless there is a stop put to it... But he didn't.

Instead of listening to any rational thought his mind screamed at him, Draco acted on what his body ached for. Draco wanted to wrap Harry into his arms and never let go, Draco wanted to scream the boy's name until the wee hours of the morning, Draco wanted to slip his tongue into the dark cavern of Harry's mouth forever and always, Draco wanted to know every inch of Harry's body and memorize the feel of it. So he did.

Draco's head shot up and his lips connected with Harry's, his tongue immediately exploring the boy's mouth. Draco's pale hands pushed Harry back against the bed and started to unbutton the boy's shirt. Harry's head rolled back as Draco kissed his neck and worked the buttons and the shirt to open and exposing the tanned chest and stomach. Draco moved to let Harry sit up to completely remove the shirt and to strip himself of his own top. Once both boys were shirtless, Draco rolled himself back on top of Harry and kissed down the boy's stomach and finally stopping just above the waist of Harry's pants. The nimble fingers worked the button and the zipper of the pants open and Draco began to tug and pull the pants down Harry's legs and expose the boxers he wore underneath.

"D-Draco..." Harry said, his voice barely a whisper. "I-I."  
"Yes?" Draco said as he slid up Harry's body and making sure to touch as much skin as humanly possible.

"I-Are you sure you want to...?" Harry asked, his voice trailed off, he really wasn't sure what Draco was getting at since they were pretty much in the same amount of clothes as last time around.

"I've never been more sure in my life, Harry." Draco let a light kiss fall into the tip of Harry's nose before slowly making his way back down to the boy's crotch.

Draco pulled the boy's pants all the way off and then began on his own... Harry sat up and watched as Draco unbuttoned the fly on his slacks and stripped himself of them. Both boys were now clad in their boxers and gawking at one another, neither knew what to do next.

Harry moved so he was kneeling on the bed and directly face to face with Draco, his hands found the boy's hips, and Harry's lips found Draco's. Both boys pressed against each other until Harry won over and pushed Draco backwards onto the bed and lay on top of him. Harry took the pale wrists in his hands and pushed them up and his palms began to feel the muscles and skin of the boy beneath him.

Draco's hands gravitated down towards Harry and laced through the boy's hair. Harry's hands were busy tugging Draco's boxers down as well as his own, and after several minutes of fussing with the garments they were bunched in Harry's fists and being thrown out of the bed... Draco felt cool hands lightly touch his thighs and slowly push them apart.

Harry looked down at the who's legs he was in between, the pale boy's eyes were closed, his arms lay askew above his head and his hair was mussed and some was even stuck to his forehead. Harry just looked down at him, afraid to do anything in the chance that he may change from this position and ruin the moment... Draco truly was beautiful, his pale skin completely perfect and pure along with his hair which always seemed to be orderly, and lastly his eyes that could go from an intense silver that could never be penetrated to the most vulnerable and soft gray that showed every one of the boy's emotions and showed them well. Harry continued to look down at his boyfriend, he wanted to keep going but disturbing his partner seemed to be so cruel, the blonde boy had looked so peaceful.

"Harry." Draco said, his eyes opened and peered into Harry's. "P-please keep going..."

"A-are you sure?" Harry asked and placed his hands palm-down against the mattress on either side of Draco's body. "I-I can-can wait..."

"N-no, keep going." Draco said defiantly, he propped himself up on his elbows and placed a kiss on Harry's lips before laying back against the bed.

"O-okay." Harry said and grabbed his wand, he cast a lubrication spell upon his erect penis and on Draco's entrance.

Harry leaned forward and slowly pushed himself inside of Draco, his movements were slow and constant. Draco's eyes clenched shut and his fists were balled up in the sheets, the feeling of something filling him was odd, good none the less but still odd, and it really did hurt and Harry was moving horribly slow and dragging out the pain more than anything.

Then he felt it. Harry was completely inside Draco and he pulled out slightly and thrust back in, then Draco felt it again. He felt a wave of ecstasy wash over him as Harry's erection prodded his prostate lightly several times over. The newly found feelings of pleasure overwhelmed the boy's senses and drowned out the pain of before.

Harry watched as the boy beneath him writhed and tensed while he thrust in and out... The feeling of Draco around his cock was amazing, it was stupendous, it was... It was everything that was good and pure about underage gay-sex. Draco's face went from pleasure as Harry buried himself inside the boy and back to a pained once Harry started to pull out. Harry's hands dug into the bed on either side of the boy beneath him, but soon his right hand explored the pallid chest and stomach and goose bumps instantly rose.

"H-Harry." Draco moaned slightly, his face twisted into a hurts-so-good expression.

"Draco..." Harry whispered back, his thrusts becoming slower and deeper.

"Ah-H-Har-Harry." Draco's eyes snapped open and from his mouth poured a slew of profanities and thanks directed at both Harry and God himself. Draco's back arched and his teeth barred as he moaned out Harry's name, his stomach as well as Harry's became covered in thick white liquid as he came.

Harry watched as his lover came, Draco's eyes fluttered open and closed throughout the ordeal and his mouth remained slightly parted as he gasped and moaned... It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen Draco, or anyone for that matter, do. The tight muscles constricted around Harry's length as Draco came, and he had to really fight off the growing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Harry continued to thrust as his eyes fixed to Draco's expression, the boy's entire face was covered in a sheen of sweat and his almost-white hair was plastered to his forehead.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry..." Draco moaned as his whole body tensed and shifted, every muscle in the pale body tightening and releasing. "I love you."

Those simple words in combination with Draco's position shoved Harry over the edge and every fiber of his being was wrapped in the feeling of utter bliss and ecstasy as he came. He thrust one last time, burying himself deep inside of Draco and moaning out the boy's name.

Harry pulled out of Draco slowly and flopped down next to him, both boys were spent and sweaty. The air was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing and pounding hearts as they came down from the aftershock of the intense orgasm that had just ravaged their bodies.

"Draco..." Harry whispered, his breathing still hard.

"Y-yes?" Draco looked over at the boy next to him.

"I love you too." Harry smiled and kissed the pale boy's lips lightly.

"I thought you didn't hear me, or didn't want to say it..." Draco said into the kiss, his eyes closed.

"I heard every sound that came from that beautiful mouth, and all those noises did was make me love you more." Harry deepened the kiss before rolling onto his side and laying his arm over his lover's pale stomach and beginning to doze off.

Draco just smiled and kissed his lover's forehead, his own arm laced around the boy's back and pulled him close. Both boys dozed off in each other's arms, the curtains pulled and the early morning sunlight cast across their naked bodies and stretching shadows across the both of them. Their bodies fit together perfectly both now and when they made love, it was as if they were meant for one another...

The pair woke hours later and stayed in bed just talking and touching, growing closer than they ever thought possible... Their love bound them together, and now that they were connected on such a physical and emotional level, ever leaving one another would leave deep emotional scars that only time could ever come close to healing.

They were in love, and that's all that mattered right now. Their future, nor past, mattered in these moments... Because in these moments, they were together as one, and nothing could penetrate the love that they shared.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well, that's it. Draco and Harry had both just had sex for the first time and admitted their love for one another. This is probably one of the last 'happy' chapters that will come from this story, I'm just putting that out there now. I'm thinking of having at least two more chapters, including the grand finale chapter... So, thanks for reading and leave some love!**_


	10. The Lover and The Liar

_**Warning- The following chapter may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

The pair of boys lay half naked in the same Slytherin bed that they had lost their virginity in some weeks ago... Harry's arms tucked behind his head in a makeshift pillow, and Draco's head lay across the boy's stomach and his blonde hair askew. His hair grazes the waistband of Harry's boxers. Both boys were wide awake, the previous night held memories of the love and passion they felt for one another, and this morning held the physical and emotional effects.

Harry's eyes were closed, and his breathing constant, though he wasn't asleep he wasn't necessarily awake either... His body was at ease and his thoughts lost in another reality. It was far to early to think about anything other than what last night held and what was going on at right this second... And at right this second, the only thing going on was that there was a boy laying across his body.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was raspy and his words came out at barely a whisper, and he cleared his throat to try again. "Harry?" The words came out as clear as day and Harry could feel the vibrations of the boy's voice against his abdomen.

"Yes?" Harry asked, his eyes remained closed even though he could feel Draco's gaze directly on his face.

"Do you..." Draco sighed. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" Harry answered his pale lover's question with another question.

"I mean," Draco was now sitting up and glaring at Harry's still closed eyes... Harry's nonchalance about Draco's concerns irked the pale boy deeply. "_Us_. Is _us_ being together a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yet again, Harry answered Draco with another question. Draco was about three seconds away from punching his boyfriend in the face, but he held back the urge because a-it was his boyfriend, and b- it would leave the boy unconscious and unable to answer Draco's questions.

"Stop doing that, answering my question with another question." Draco snapped, his voice sharp. His sudden coldness towards Harry made the boy finally open his eyes.

"Fine." Harry looked right into Draco's eyes. "I just don't see why it could be a bad idea... Obviously you have doubts, so tell me about them." Harry was sitting up as well, his legs crossed indian-style.  
"Just look at us... We're supposed to be enemies and stay that way. You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin, we're the polar opposites in _every way_." Draco said, his hands moved as he spoke.

"So? People in different houses wed all the time, why is it any different with us?" Harry stretched and looked out the window, the sun was barely peeking over the far away mountains.

"Did you not hear me? We're enemies. We have been since the first day of school here and it's our destiny to remain that way." Draco looked right into Harry's green eyes.

"We can change that, you know. We don't have to be as society expects us... We can be different, we can be unique." Harry leaned forward and put his hand on Draco's bare knee, the boy tensed at the touch but soon relaxed.

"You know well that society doesn't just change like that..." Draco looked down at the hand on his leg, he couldn't look Harry in the eye. "People won't accept us, not immediately anyway. My father nor mother never will, Merlin knows how the school will react." Draco put his head in his hands and his eyes closed. The emotions of the whole situation was nerve racking and Draco could barely handle it...

"Who cares about what other people think? All that matters is what we think of each other.." Harry leaned in further and kissed Draco's lips lightly. "What are you so afraid of?" Harry whispered into the kiss.

"This." Draco whispered back, his lips moved against Harry's as the kiss deepened. "I'm scared that I love you too much, a-and coming out about it will tear us apart. Everyone will be against us, and we'll just fall apart..." Draco pulled away from the kiss and looked dead into Harry's eyes. "I'm afraid to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, no matter what happens I will love you forever." Harry assured Draco.

Draco couldn't look at Harry... The boy had told Draco that he'd love him forever no matter what, little did he know that in a few short weeks the year would be ending and Draco would have to kill Dumbledore. He would have to kill one of the last remaining adults that Harry looked up to and respected deeply.

Harry had no clue what was going to happen, in the beginning in the year he had suspicions of Draco, but they soon faded once he really got to know the boy... Now that Draco and Harry were together, neither spoke ill of one another. Their closest friends noticed the sudden civility between the boys but said nothing about it, it wasn't important enough to mention... There were far more important topics; quidditch, girls, school, girls, friends, girls, teachers, girls, Voldemort, girls and what's going on in the Daily Prophet. Also girls. Harry, completely uninterested in girls and far more enthralled in a specific blonde boy, had started to drift away from his circle of friends. Both boys had become secluded, they had started spending more time with each other rather than their friends. The relationship was growing and changing from a sexual relationship to an obsession.

"I love you, Harry." Draco said. He had loved Harry, he loved him as deeply as he could, and hurting the boy would kill him.

"I love you too, I love you so much Draco." Harry said, his forehead pressed against Draco's, their lips mere inches away.

"I promise to never leave you so long as you never leave me." Draco whispered.

"I promise, I promise." Harry whispered back, his lips grazed Draco's and the boy's began to kiss.

Harry had no idea what he had just promised... Draco twisted his words into what he wanted to hear, and what Draco got from it was that no matter how the end of the year played out, the pair would stay together. Even if Draco twisted the words, in the back of his mind, in the pit of his stomach and in the bottom of his heart he knew that Harry wouldn't love him after the inevitable. As soon as Dumbledore was killed, Harry would have no feeling towards Draco... If Harry did have any feelings towards the other boy, they would be murderous to say the least.

Draco couldn't face what was expected of him, not yet... Not ever. The sooner he faced it, the sooner he faced Harry and Harry's complete denial and Draco could not do it. He could barely face his own feelings let alone an outside influence. As much as Draco wanted to save himself from his horrible fate, he wanted to save his one and only love much more. There had to be a way around it, there always is, but as much as Draco racked his brain, there was nothing that could be done. His destiny was set, and his fate sealed. There would be no 'life' for Draco, there would be no 'love,' be did not deserve it for what he had to do-for what he was going to do.

Author's Note:  
I'm sorry for how short and fluffy this chapter is. I needed it to be this way as a mediator for the next chapter, and that one should be up next week at some time. Anyway, please don't be mad for this itty-bitty poufy chapter, it'll be worth having once the next update is up. Trust me. Well, that's all I have to say, so goodnight [it's about 11pm where I am.] and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how short and ridiculously emotional it was.


	11. When the Hardest Place to Take the Knife

_**Warning- The following chapter may or may not contain explicit slash between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Consider yourself warned...**_

_**Disclaimer- None of the characters you are about to read of belong to me. I am only using them for my sick and twisted enjoyment... And yours. Pervert.**_

_When the hardest place to take the knife, in the back it stays like your lover's eyes._

_And I warned you, and I said think twice... Just can't break through, I just can't break you._

_'Over and Over' by Josiah Leming._

Draco paced the black carpeted floor in his dorm room, his room mates were down stuffing their faces at dinner as was the rest of the school... This was one of the last remaining days he had to complete his task. So far he had tried to assassinate the Headmaster several times; with a cursed necklace, and poisoned mead. The attempts were feeble, those of a coward... Draco had to kill the man, and he had to do it tonight or he himself would be killed instead.

The pale boy lay on his bed and closed his eyes, today may have been the last day to be with his lover... He thought about earlier that day, when he and Harry were together. He recollected the time spent with the boy; Draco's hands moved slowly down Harry's bare sides as the boy collapsed on top of him post climax and sweaty. Both boys were sweaty, but Harry was more so than anything, and both were breathing heavily. Harry's hands were pressing in the mattress just above Draco's shoulders, and the boy lowered himself upon the pale body beneath him and the sweaty skin connected. The pair stayed that way, just laying together and breathing in eachother's scent. They stayed that way until they had to go for lunch, and since then they hadn't had time for each other.. Now that Draco was going to do his mission, there would be no more time.

As much as Draco wanted to, he knew he couldn't go to see his bespectacled lover, it would only make what he had to do worse. He knew that Harry looked up to Dumbledore but still planned on carrying out the job to kill him. Draco had but two choices: To fulfill his duty and kill Dumbledore and lose Harry; and to not kill Dumbledore and die himself. Both his choices left him for dead, either he lost Harry or Harry lost him... He couldn't think, he couldn't breath. His thoughts closed in on him and his mind shouted that Harry would never forgive him and no matter what happened he would die a lonely miserable shell of a human being.

Harry finished dinner early and went to meet his Headmaster in the tower just as he was instructed... In the letter by Dumbledore, it said that this would be their last meeting of the year and it would also be the most important. Harry was walking up the circular staircase that lead to the top of the tower and he saw his Headmaster's form standing near the open window as moonlight cascaded across the floor. The man was wearing his usual robe and wizard hat, his arms crossed behind his back as the old man looked over the grounds as if he was studying it.

"Harry." Dumbledore greeted the boy without turning to face him, he was apparently too engulfed at what the land from the tower looked like.  
"Hell, sir." Harry greeted back. He wasn't sure what to say next, the silence after his hello was fairly awkward. Harry stood on the far side of the room, his hands at his sides and his eyes looking around the darkness.

"I'm glad you came..." Dumbledore turned to face the boy, the age in his face was prominent in the moonlight. "We need to discuss this summer and next year for you, there will be many changes and even more arrangements."

"Of course, sir." Harry said as he walked over to where the older man was standing. The moonlight face smiled back at Harry and Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in reassurance. Harry thought about the possible changes to what was going to happen, perhaps he would stay at the school, or perhaps he would go and live with the Weasleys; practically anything was better than being with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley.

They discussed preparations for this summer and the following year at Hogwarts for Harry, and their discussion was starting to wind down to the miniscule details and exceptions etc. Harry would be still staying at his Aunt and Uncle's house, but he would leave to the burrow some time later in the holiday. He would return to school and things would go from there... The entire summer had been planned for Harry as was the next year. Then the distant sound of feet against the wooden stairs floated up to the landing where Harry and Dumbledore were speaking, the slight scuffling sound interrupted what Dumbledore was saying.

"Hide, quickly." Dumbledore ushered the boy to the area just under the highest platform. "Stay here and do not come out no matter what happens, and stay silent." Dumbledore urged Harry. Harry just nodded in response, he was too interested in what was going to happen. In this area was the heavy machinery that made the light in the tower work, as well as the bell. Harry was hidden in the darkness, his green eyes illuminating against the inky blackness around him.

"Here you are." Said a voice, Harry recognized it all to well. Harry looked up through the floor boards and say the perfectly illuminated body of Draco Malfoy. Why was Draco here? Surely Dumbledore hadn't wanted to meet with him as well, since Harry had been hiding he seriously doubted it.  
"Draco." Dumbledore greeted the blonde boy just as he had Harry.

"Who else is up here? I heard you talking to someone." Draco peered around the dark room, he was squinting to see into the blackness, his wand still directed at his Headmaster. The gray eyes saw nothing, it was far too dark to see and using the 'lumos' spell would take away reaction time.

"I was talking to myself, I do that a lot." Dumbledore's voice was calm and slow. He sounded so sure of himself.

"You're lying." Draco moved forward. "Who else is here? Show yourself!" Draco yelled into the empty room.

"No, I'm not. I was talking to myself, I was actually pondering this nice evening. The moon is so large this night, it's very odd... Very odd indeed." Dumbledore said causally Harry could see the anger building in Draco even if he wasn't looking into the boy's eyes, he hated the old man for sounding so blasé about a wand being pointed at him.

"No matter." Draco's face was pale with fear and anxiety, the moment where he would kill Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was approaching quickly and Draco was not ready for it at all. He didn't want to kill Dumbledore, he didn't necessarily like the old man, but he didn't want to-nor be able to- kill him. As much as the pale boy forced the doubtful thoughts out of his mind, they seemed to leak back in and were stronger than ever... Each thought tormented Draco with words of his incapability and uselessness with the mission and even to Lord Voldemort at all.

"Draco." Dumbledore looked right into Draco's cold and unforgiving eyes, the tension of this situation made them far darker. "You don't have to do this..."  
"You don't understand, I have to kill you, or he'll kill me. He'll kill me and my entire family." Draco's face contorted from a dark and sinister expression to one of a hurt and scared child. The boy's face was sweaty, the anxiety of his job made him extremely nervous, his hands were shaking badly. Even if he cast the curse to kill Dumbledore he would probably miss from the extensive shakes.

"I knew a boy who made the same mistakes as you, I can help you Draco. Listen to me, you don't have to do this." Dumbledore pulled his wand out of his pocket, only for it to be shot out of his hand by the disarming charm cast by Draco. Draco's face became even more pale, now he was going to murder and unarmed man, a defenseless old man.

"No, you don't anything about this! You don't know anything!" Draco shouted, his voice was shaky

"Listen to me..." Dumbledore said quietly, his voice barely a whisper. Harry had to strain his ears to hear what was said. "I can help you, you don't have to do this."

"Yes. I. Do." Draco shook his head and shouted at the older man through gritted teeth. Dumbledore didn't understand... Dumbledore had no idea how much thought was put into this decision. Draco took a year of his time to think out every one of his options, and as the year went on, his choices became slimmer and slimmer. He had to think about himself, he had to think about his family, and he had to think about Harry. Merlin, what would Harry do if he saw this... What would he do if he saw his lover in the position of killing the only adult he had to look up to?

The sound of feet echoed through the tower and several people moved up onto the main area where Draco and Dumbledore already where. Several Death Eaters moved into the moonlight within the group was Bellatrix LeStrange, and Fenrir Greyback. The others were those he didn't know nor recognize. Each one whispered encouragements to Draco to go ahead and finish the old man off.

"Do it, Draco." Bellatrix whispered into the pale boy's ear. Fury rose in Harry, the woman-the monster that killed his Godfather was standing mere yards from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"He won't. He's just like his father, all talk and no action." Fenrir laughed. "I'm surprised he ended up Azkaban, the man never really did anything himself."

"Draco." Snape said as he entered the main floor. Harry didn't even hear him come up the stairs...

"S-snape?" Draco turned, his face stricken with fear.

"Severus." Dumbledore's voice was different now, it sounded fearful and pleading. Within seconds, his voice was gone and never to be heard again.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Snape said, his voice reverberated around the large stone room. His eyes narrowed on Dumbledore and his wand was pointed directly at the man's chest. "_Avada Kedavra." _A ray of green light shot from the tip of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore directly in his chest where heart would be and the man fell backwards out of the open window. Dumbledore's lifeless body plummeted from the window and landed on the ground far below.  
Draco's face became even more white, if that was even possible, and Snape just turned to leave. The rest of the Death Eaters either laughed or mumbled about how Draco was ordered to kill Albus. Never the less, the Death Eater's rejoiced the man's death and Bellatrix shot the Dark Mark into the sky. The image of a snake slithering through a skull appeared in the darkening sky. Screams could be heard in the distance and Harry himself had to fight the urge to completely and utterly freak out... He had just witnessed the premeditated murder of the greatest wizard to ever live be carried out by the horrible people who cause nothing but misery, all of which was previously known by Harry's lover Draco Malfoy.

Snape turned on his heal and made to leave the area, followed by the group of Death Eaters... Draco stood alone in the dark room, his eyes still wide and his mouth gaping. The footsteps on the stairs faded and Harry took only a millisecond to make the decision on whether or not to attack Draco.

Harry slowly walked up the stairs, stepping carefully as not to make the wood creek under his weight. Even if he had made any sort of noise Draco wouldn't have heard any of it, his mind was too warped from what he had just saw... He had just witnessed a death-a murder.

"Draco." Harry said, his teeth were gritted and his voice low like a growl.

"H-Harry?" Draco spun, his arms out in a defensive stance.

"How could you?" Harry stepped forward, his wand drawn and pointed right at Draco.

"I-I..." Draco stuttered, his mind couldn't compute what was going on. His body was still in shock. Harry cast the disarming charm at Draco and the wand fell right to the floor. Draco's mouth still gaped at Harry, nothing was making sense and his mind was clouded by visions of Dumbledore dying and falling through the window. Harry was bent on Draco's destruction, little did he know that Draco was already broken.

"How could you let this happen? How could you hurt me like this?" Harry took a step forward, he was now only a few feet from the boy. Draco's face was one of fear and defeat, Harry's one of anger and resentment.

"I-I..." Draco stuttered, he couldn't form a complete thought. His mind raced through reason after reason, none of which would match what he was really feeling.

"Is that all you have to say? Is that all you can say to explain yourself?" Harry threw his wand across the floor and balled his fists. He absolutely did not want to use magic with this, he wanted to feel Draco crush beneath him. Harry's hate he bore towards Draco was close-if not the same- as his hate towards Voldemort.

Harry grabbed Draco's collar and backed him to a wall before bashing the boy's pale body against it, and the blonde boy did nothing to defend himself. Harry kept hitting Draco against wall, his movements were fierce and the back of Draco's head was really starting to hurt.

Harry threw Draco to the floor and positioned himself atop the boy, his fists connected with the pale face and bruises appeared almost instantly... The blue and purple blemishes etched across the pale face. Harry's punches slowed as the real pain of losing Dumbledore set in, tears streamed down his face as his blows weakened.

Draco didn't move to fight back, he deserved ever bruise and scratch he got. He deserved Harry's hate, he deserved the worse possible punishment for this... Harry trusted him, and he betrayed the boy. Draco betrayed the one and only person he honestly and truly loved with ever fiber of his being, and now he was getting what he deserved. He could feel his face swell from the bruises, he could barely see out of his eyes and his whole head hurt from the abuse.

"I hate you." Harry said, his teeth bared as he stared down at Draco. The pale boy just looked up at Harry, his face expressionless and his eyes empty of emotion. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"I love you." Draco whispered back, his eyes closed as the barrage of punches hit his face, neck and chest. He could feel the air being pushed out of his chest as Harry punched him, every thought in his mind faded as he started to lose consciousness

"You lie! You never loved me!" Harry screamed at the boy, the noise pulled Draco back to reality. He was underneath Harry and it was in no way a good thing. "You just did this to make losing him harder! I hate you! I hate you!" Harry pounded the boy's chest as he screamed at him.

"I-I'm sorry." Draco said, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Draco kept repeating the same words over and over to Harry as the bespectacled boy beat his near-lifeless body.

"Don't be sorry! You wouldn't have to be sorry if you didn't lie to me like this!" Harry yelled, his voice reverberated through the stone room just as Snape's had before he killed Dumbledore. "You lied to me! You never loved me and don't try and tell me you did. If you loved me then you wouldn't have let any of this happen." Harry's hands were on Draco's shoulders, he was trying to shake the boy but seeing as he was flat against the floor it proved to be very difficult.

"I did love you, Harry, and I still do." Draco said, his eyes were swelled shut and tears started to roll over his bruised face. "I couldn't tell you, I didn't know how. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Harry." Draco shook his head, the small amount of fat tears turned to a great sob. Draco's whole body shook as the cries racked his body.

"You knew about this the entire year? You could have said it when we were alone, I could have helped you. You could have stopped this... We could have told Dumbledore and this wouldn't have happened and everything would have been okay. Merlin, why didn't you tell me? Why?" Harry bellowed, his hands moved to Draco's throat... He was half choking him, he wanted the boy to suffer not die this soon.

"I-I did, I'm so sorry... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry." 'Sorry' was all Draco could say, he kept chanting the words as Harry's grip on his neck tightened.

"Stop saying that you're sorry! You're not sorry!" Harry yelled, his voice was hoarse and cracking from all the yelling he had been doing and from his sobbing.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to-to tell you. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know." Draco moaned, the pain in his face throbbed, he could feel the blood rush through his nose as Harry hit him. He heard the crack of the bone and cartilage in his nose as it broke under the intense blow.

"You are a sick fucking person, Malfoy." Harry up from the boy beneath him, he hadn't called Draco 'Malfoy' in quite a long time and it was odd to hear it roll off of his tongue. "I hope you have a horrible life... I hope everyone you love betrays you like you did me. I hope that your children and your children's children see you for the sick fuck you are and hate you for it. I hope your happiness is ruined and you spend the rest of your days in pain and in misery." Harry spat, his voice was cold and harsh. It pierced Draco's heart and leaving him scarred forever.

Draco would never move on from this, he loved Harry and whether the boy loved him back or not he would never forget the feelings he felt for him. Draco would never be able to move on and no matter who he married or made love to, he would never love them like he had loved Harry... In fact, he probably wouldn't even love them at all.

Harry glared down at the boy who was supposedly his lover; the boy who supposedly trusted him; the boy who he trusted; the boy that he loved. Draco didn't move to retaliate, he just lay there motionless, his bruised face was swollen and his breathing heavy. Harry hated him, he hated him with every fiber of his being... Harry couldn't do anything more to torture the poor boy, Draco's thoughts alone would be torture enough, and with that Harry left. He left down the staircase and out into the grounds... He leaned against the tower wall and closed his eyes, the tears began to flow. The pain of losing the only adult that he could really honestly trust had been taken from this earth, and taken from life itself.

Harry sobbed, his body shook as the tears flowed down his cheek and fell from the tip of his nose and the bottom of his jaw. He slid down the wall and put his face in his hands, Dumbledore was gone and it would forever remain that way and Harry would have to face this big, bad world all by himself. Everything that happened tonight was Draco's fault; he didn't say anything to Harry about the ploy to kill Dumbledore, he didn't try and stop it either.

Harry would never be able to move on and no matter who he married or made love to, he would never love them like he had loved Draco... In fact, he probably wouldn't even love them at all. As much as he hated Draco, as much as he wanted the boy to suffer greatly for what had happened this evening, he still loved him with all his heart. He hated that he loved him, he hated himself for letting his heart be taken by such a horrible and ruthless boy... As much as Harry wanted to believe Draco, as much as Draco pleaded that he loved Harry and was only trying to protect him, he couldn't. This was unforgivable, this was the worst possible thing that Draco could have ever done.

Both boys were still, their minds replaying what had just occurred... They went from lovers to enemies in the matter of one evening; all because of a single death. Though they were separate because of the cause of said death, they were brought together by what both had gone through. Both Harry and Draco were-and always will be-haunted by the memory of this night; both a great man and a great relationship had died and through that are they the same. Death both separates them, and brings them together.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well, this is it. This was the final chapter of the story 'Death Both Separates Us, and Brings Us Together.'**_

_**I sincerely hope you liked my story, and I sincerely hope that I did well in writing it... **_

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to read what I have written and reviewing, if you did. You have no idea how much it means to me when I know people read and like what I wrote. I love you all and I hope you have a nice evening.**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Draco was sitting in one of the many leather chairs in his sitting room... The seat encased him, it's blackness absorbed him and enveloped him within itself. His eyes stared into the fire as his mind began to wander. He started to think about his son, who had long moved out, and his wife, who had grown old and frail over the years. Finally, his mind passed over the topic of Harry, his old lover from the years he was in school.

The pale eyelids closed over the gray stormy eyes as his random thought of Harry turned into an all out daydream of the boy... His mind traveled back in time, it was to a time when things were good and they were happy together. He and Harry were in the empty classroom again, their bodies pressed together and their lips mashing together as if they would never see one another ever again.

Harry's lips pressed against Draco's collar bone as he unbuttoned the pale boy's shirt, Draco's hands were on Harry's hips. Small whimpers and moans escaped from Draco's lips and Harry just smirked against the pallid skin in which he was kissing. His hands moved from unbuttoning Draco's shirt to working on the boy's belt, it opened rather quickly.

Draco pushed Harry back and started to vigorously unbutton Harry's shirt and pants, just as Harry had done to him, only Draco's movement were much more rough. The boys connected once more at the lips before exploring one anothers bodies in almost every way possible...

Aside from the physical love that Draco felt for the other boy, he was emotionally attached to Harry. Even though he and Harry hadn't spoken in well over thirty years, he still had a deep attachment and was absolutely in love with the boy... He had been since as long as he can remember, in fact he couldn't even remember the exact date he fell in love, the feeling was always present and had been for Merlin knows how long.

"Draco?" Astoria beckoned, she sounded as if she was a few rooms away, though that could have been just the way her voice sounded...

"Yes, dear?" Draco called back, his voice was strong despite his age.

"I'm going to bed... Will you be up shortly?" Astoria sounded closer now, as if she was standing in the doorway to the sitting room.

"Yes, I'll be there soon, dear." Draco said, his eyes still closed.

"I love you." She said, her voice was slow... She seemed to be assuring not only Draco, but herself, that she loved the pale man in the leather chair.

"I love you, too." Draco said, his tone was flat. He knew that he didn't love her, he knew that she knew as well, he had no one to convince.

With that, Astoria went up to bed and left Draco alone in the sitting room once more... Draco's eyes opened and focused on the fire once more, the flames danced and twisted in front of him. He closed his eyes and went back to the depths of his mind where he imagined himself back with Harry and back when his life wasn't a very large and intricate lie.

The mental image of himself with Harry faded and his wife's face appeared... His mind traced over the years he had spent with her and what had happened in the long period of time. He loved his wife, he was sure of it. He had to love her, it may have been in a very unhealthy way, but he loved her none the less and that's all that counted. His love for his wife was odd, he liked her enough to marry her and impregnate her, but he wasn't attached enough for it to hurt if something were to happen to her.

Draco's life passed before his eyes, the only really interesting time was when he was at Hogwarts or when he had his son. Any time spent with his wife wasn't love filled and joyous. He loved his son, Scorpius, but not like he could love Harry or should love his wife. Draco sighed, he loved almost no one in this entire world other than a man who hates him and his own son... His son wasn't even around often either, he was off in some other place doing what he did at The Ministry. Scorpius was either did a completely behind-the-desk job, or his days were filled with in-action and in-the-field experiences. It had to be one extreme or the other, no in between with this boy. He was just like his father in that aspect...

Draco's eyes opened, the fire was dying, and so he let it. As the fire became just a pile of embers, they glowed and crackled as Draco left the room... He ended up in his study, his fingers dragging over the spins of books as he paced past his bookcases. Finally, he stopped in front a photo album disguised as a very boring and old book of Charms.

The pale hands gripped the book's spine and pulled it from the shelf, it was dusty and falling apart... Draco opened it, the first photo was one of himself with his son. He was wearing a suit, just as always, and his son was wearing his Hogwarts uniform and it was the first day of school of Scorpius' first year. The boy looked scared and excited all at once, Draco must have been telling the boy to 'suck it up and be a man' because his pale face was contorted into a very harsh face. The image moved and shown his mouth moving and the boy's face staying practically the same, there were others in the background but they didn't matter.

The next photo was much nicer, it was of him and his wife on their wedding day. They were having their first dance as a couple and Astoria was in a traditional white gown while Draco was in his black robes. The photo showed the couple moving and swaying with the music, both were looking into each others eyes and seemed to be truly in love with one another. Draco looked at the moving photo, it was that single picture that proved to him that he _did_ love his wife... He loved her, he really did, but not like he loved Harry.

The next photo was one that Draco had taken himself, and it was of Harry. The boy was laying sprawled on Draco's bed and was fast asleep. The moving picture shown Harry's deep breaths as he slept and the sun cascading over his bare back. His shoulder blades caused shadows down his back, and his arms tucked up under the pillow. The photo was beautiful, the angle was perfect, and it caught Harry in a perfect moment of peace and tranquility. Draco loved this boy, he loved him with every fiber of his being and always will. The love he felt for the boy hadn't faded nor wavered through the years, and for that Draco was proud; he wasn't even sure if he loved his wife.

Within the next photo held the past that Draco clung near and dear to. This shot was particularly important to Draco; it was of Harry and himself. They were on a bed together and Draco was laying on Harry's chest and both boys were looking up into the camera. Their smiles were wide and toothy, it showed the real happiness that the pair had once shared... Their eyes darted from the camera to one another and then they kissed. Their kiss was deep and loving, after the kiss the pair just looked into each others eyes and then back to the camera as they began to smile once more.

Draco slid into a chair, the image really shook him up. He knew how much he loved Harry, but had forgotten how much Harry loved him back... That love was from so long ago that it faded in Draco's heart and he long forgotten it. Perhaps it wasn't entirely gone, though. Perhaps Harry still had a smidgen of love for Draco, even if it was just enough to not hate him. Now that the thought was in his mind, he ran with it.

Perhaps Harry was just mad that evening? It has been over thirty years, he must have cooled down by now. Harry had a family now, though, just as Draco does... This made things far more complicated. Neither of them could just up and leave their entire lives, it would be far too hard. Draco wasn't attached to his wife, but he loved his son more than anything and he could never do that to the boy.

Draco rose from the chair and headed towards his desk. He pulled out a quill and parchment, and he began to write. The words fell from his mind to the paper.

_Harry,_

_I need to speak to you, in person. It's been thirty years and I'm tired of it being like this._

_I'm sorry for what happened, but I need to explain... Please give me a chance._

_-Draco._

His stormy eyes read the words over and over, finding fault at every syllable... He hated the letter, but it was exactly what he needed. He needed it to be pleading and slightly demanding in order to get Harry to do as he wanted. His pale hands rolled the parchment into a tube and tied it to his owl, Amaranth. The great bird spread it's wings and took flight out into the darkness of night... Draco stood and watched as it flew into the distance.

Draco slumped back into his chair and slowly dozed until he was completely asleep. He slept badly, he was still dressed in his suit and in a chair. His neck was positioned awkwardly and his back curved uncomfortably. He woke the next morning, he was stiff and still tired, he expected the owl to be here but alas it wasn't.

"Draco, dear?" Astoria called into the study.

"Mm?" Draco mumbled, he was far too tired and it was far too early to deal with this.

"It's almost eleven, would you like breakfast?" Astoria asked, their house elf stood behind her.

"Please." Draco said, his previous thought about it being too early was mentally retracted. "I'll have coffee and perhaps some toast. Thank you." He nodded and the house elf disappeared from the doorway.

"Are you feeling alright?" Astoria walked into the study, her eyes looking at Draco as if he was about to pass out. "You're looking rather pale."

"Aren't I always?" Draco said sarcastically and cocked a brow at his wife. She frowned and sighed, he had obviously hurt her feelings and so she left.

Draco walked into the kitchen, he smelt the ever familiar scent of coffee as it bombarded his nostrils. He paced through the kitchen and into the dining room where his food wait. Draco sat at the long wooden table and sipped his coffee between bites of toast. He really wasn't hungry, but he had to keep his mind off of the owl that he sent out last night... He would have to stay busy all day.

After finishing his toast and coffee Draco went upstairs to shower, shave and dress for the day. After his morning routine was finished he walked downstairs and went back into his study... He stood at the window, his eyes narrowed and examining every inch of sky that he could see. His owl was no where in sight and that fact bothered Draco to no extent.

Draco's eyes stopped searching the skies for his jet black owl, instead they focused on the assortment of knickknacks around his study... There were books, pictures, a few large grandfather clocks, multiple tables, many chairs, a metal globe, and a multitude of things he collected from his travels throughout the magic world.

"Hoo...Hoo..." Draco turned, his black owl was perched on the windowsill of his study. It stood their valiantly and looked to be very vicious.

"Ah, here you are Amaranth." Draco walked over to the bird and took the parchment from it's beak.

**Draco, **

**5pm today at The Three Broomsticks.**

**-Harry**

Draco looked at the simple six word sentence... This small sentence meant everything to him. It meant forgiveness, the prospect of love, an escape and even freedom from the chains of guilt. Draco looked at the clock, it was about four thirty in the afternoon now, he had to leave soon or else he would be late. With that, he grabbed his broom and flew out and into Hogsmeade...

The pale man dressed almost entirely in black except for his dark green vest under his black robes got off of his broom and walked into the crowded pub. His eyes adjusted to the dim and smokey atmosphere, it smelt of ash and alcohol and looked as musty as ever. His gray eyes scanned over the room, they looked at every face until finally seeing the pair of green eyes he still recognized... They were a dark forest green, but as bright as ever. Draco walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat down as well, he was across from the dark haired boy.

"Draco." Harry said. His voice had gotten deeper and somewhat raspier, but he still said Draco the same way he had back in school.

"Harry." Draco said back. Their eyes stayed locked, neither man blinked... They just stared at one another until the waitress came buy.

"What can I get 'ya?" She asked, her gaze shifted from Harry to Draco and back to Harry.

"Firewhiskey." Draco ordered. The woman just nodded and looked at Harry.

"Make that two." Harry said, and with that the woman left to prepare their drinks. Harry turned his attention back to Draco with his brow was cocked... The silence between the pair was awkward and getting far worse.

"I'm sorry." Draco said finally. His gaze lowed and he looked at the wooden table... He wished the drinks would arrive, then he would have something to distract from the awkwardness.

Harry just gaped at the man before him... Draco had gone from stone solid and rigid to almost vulnerable in a matter of seconds. Those simple words, that small two word phrase, the two syllable sentence had Draco in a most odd state.

"I know." Harry nodded. He wasn't ready to forgive Draco for what had happened, but he was willing to hear the man's side of the story. "So you wanted to explain what happened that night?"

And so he did... Draco told Harry about how he was practically thrown into having to assassinate Dumbledore, how if he didn't he and his family would have been murdered, that Voldemort assigned the job to him specifically and how he loved Harry. Draco told the bespectacled man how he loved him and that he didn't tell Harry for the fear of hurting him and losing him forever...

"I'm sorry, Harry. You have to understand that I'm sorry for what happened, but we can't go back." Draco shook his head and took a swig of firewhiskey, the drinks had come while he was explaining.

"I know." Harry took a swig of his own bottle of the liquor. "We'll just have to move forward... I don't forgive you, but I understand what you said." Harry nodded as the hot alcohol ran down his throat.

"T-thank you." Draco nodded back and finished his firewhiskey in a rather large gulp.

After both had finished their alcohol, the awkward silence had come up again... Both men just stared at one another, just staring and breathing. Harry's eyes seemed to search Draco's, and Draco's seemed to just stare blankly.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said finally. He stood and pulled his coat on, then waited for Draco to do the same. "This place is a bit of a hell hole."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked. He hadn't planned on their meeting to be anywhere but the pub... He felt insecure and annoyed at not knowing and secretly he hated Harry for not telling him right away.

"You'll see." Harry said as he walked out of the bar, Draco in tow. This response irked Draco even deeper, he wanted to know where they were going and he wanted to know right this instant.

"Well, I want to know." Draco sped up so he was walking right next to Harry. Their eyes met, Harry's was a light green that glowed slightly and Draco's an intense gray that pierced the very soul of anyone they came in contact with.

"Stop being pushy, you'll see soon enough." Harry said, he went back to searching for the place he and Draco were going. To be honest, he didn't even know where they were going... He just didn't tell Draco this because he knew how much it bothered him. There wasn't a whole lot that Harry remembered from when they were together, but the lack of knowledge was one thing that really got under that pale skin.

"Fine." Draco whined... He was starting to doubt Harry's knowledge of where they were going. It wasn't unlike the boy to just see as you go along, it was one of the things Draco remembered from when they were together in school.

The pair walked in the cold air of winter time, it nipped at their exposed flesh as they trekked through Hogsmeade. Both just walking, Harry was examining ever store front and building for a sign for an inn or a hostel. The air was getting cooler by the second, the wind was picking up as well. Finally Harry just gave up on finding a place and just shoved Draco into an empty alley way.

"I knew it! You had no idea where we were going!" Draco said, his finger pointed right into Harry's face.

"Oh, shut up." Harry said, his eyes rolled and his lips connected with Draco's. Draco was caught entirely by surprise, he hadn't in a billion years expected Harry to kiss him after what happened.

"S-stop." Draco said after Harry pulled away.  
"I thought you wanted this." Harry said, his voice rang with disappointment.

"I do." Draco nodded. "I just can't do this. You don't want this, we can't do this, this is not going to work out. We both have families we have to support, we can't just up and leave." Draco shook his head. Tears stung his eyes, he felt the fat drops roll down his cheeks. This had to be the hardest decision of his life.

"I love you and you just push me away." Harry shook his head. "I want this, and you want this. How wrong could it be?"  
"We can't just leave our families-our lives- behind like this. It's been too long, it won't work." Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He loved Harry, with every part of his being, and he had to let the man go. Draco loved Harry enough to realize that it wouldn't work, it would only cause more pain.

"You don't love me. You lied to me then, and you lied to me now." Harry's tone had grown increasingly dark, and he spoke through barred teeth. "I can't believe I listened to you."  
"I love you, Harry, I do. I just know this won't work and I can't stand hurting you anymore." Draco's tears started to roll down his cheeks more quickly now.

"I-I..." Harry was speechless. He loved Draco, he couldn't be away from him any longer... It had already been far too long, and now Draco wanted to break it all off? "We can't-you can't." Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Draco said before turning to leave the dirty alley way. Each step was like a knife stabbing into his back. "I'm sorry and I love you." Draco turned back and said. His face was wet and his eyes bloodshot from the crying.

"I love you too." Harry said back, it came out as barely a whisper. He leaned against the stone wall of the alley way, his eyes closed and tears running down his face. He had lost the love of his life.

With that, Draco was gone and left Harry alone in the alley way. It was for the best... Draco loved Harry too much for things to get serious and then fall apart, they hadn't talked for thirty years and it would be far too difficult, plus they both had families that they had to support. It was as if the universe was all out against their relationship and there was nothing they could do but accept it.

Draco and Harry went on with their lives, as if nothing had happened between them both on that day and in their school days. They lived miserably and stayed with the partners that they didn't love... Draco saw it as a punishment for ruining things back in school, Harry saw it as just cruel fate. Either way, both had made the hardest decision of their lives; to stay apart and go back to their lives-back to their lies. Both Draco and Harry knew that getting back together would be far to difficult, far too dangerous and far too much for them to handle.

Though after that day, the pair never even shared a word, not even a hello. The years of separation before that day ruined all possibility for them to have a relationship, but once Harry died, Draco followed less than a week later. It was as if they were together all the while, emotionally attached, and once one was gone the other couldn't bare to hang on.

_**Author's Note:  
And that, sir or ma'am, is the epilogue. It is the very end, the very very end. I originally wanted to make it all happy and whatnot, but decided against it... Happy is far too hard to write, and a sad ending seemed to fit better. I hope it didn't make too many people sad... **_

_**Anyway, I was also planning on having a big fat chapter just about the story itself and basically just being an author's note, but I don't think that will happen. I'm too lazy and I think this story has gone on long enough, no?**_

_**Well, just so you know, I plan on writing a Sirius/Remus fanfic soon, and I already have the plot for it so be ready for another story!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read this, you all mean the world to me!**_

_**-Alex.**_


End file.
